Forbidden Love
by Angel-chan-19
Summary: Hermine nimmt extra stunde bei Snape,auch Remus kehrt nach Hogwarts zurück.Beide lehrer fangen an für Hermine was zu fühlen,doch sie weiss nicht für wen ihr herz schlägtHGRL,HGVK oder Vielleicht HGSS
1. Kleiner Text

**Hey Leute**

**Mal bevor ich anfange,also ich habe vor eine weiter Geschichte über Harry Potter zu schreiben und zwar mit den Paaring.**

_Hermine und Snape_

**Leider habe ich ein Problem,meine Beta Leserin die für meine anderen Harry Potter Geschichte zuständig ist hat leider nicht soviel zeit das sie noch eine Zweite Geschichte übernehmen könnte,also brauch ich erst eine Beta Leserin,bevor ich hier meine Neue Geschichte veröffentlich kann,und ich dachte vielleicht würde sich ja hier welche Melden.**

**Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr freuen.**

**Ich müsst nicht viel können um meine Beta zu sein,ihr solltet halt wissen was eine Beta ist und ziemlich gut mit Rechtschreibung um können,und meine Große Schwäche sind Satzzeichen,ich bin eine totale Niete was das Satzzeichen setzen angeht,also das sollte ihre schon gut beherrschen.**

**Also über ein paar Meldungen von euch würde ich mich freuen.**

**Je nachdem wieviel sich melden,werde ich mir drei raussuchen und denen dann mein erstes Kapitel zu kommen lassen und dann werde ich sehen wen ich dann nehm.**

**Jetzt erstmal zur Geschichte:**

**Also geschichte wird heissen** _Forbidden Love- Verbotene Liebe_

**Hier mal eine Kleine Beschreibung dazu**

_Hermine hatte jetzt ihr 7. und letztes Jahr in Hogwarts,die Jahre hatten auch sie verändert,sie war nicht mehr das kleine unschuldige Mädchen,sie war jetzt eine Junge Frau von 18 Jahren._

_Sie kleidet sich jetzt mehr fraulicher und die streberin von damals war sie auch nicht mehr,zwar tat nicht noch viel für die Schule aber sie übertrieb es nicht mehr so wie früher._

_Ne zeit lang wollte sie Aurorin werden doch mit der Zeit merkte sie,das sie der Beruf als lehrerin ziemlich reizte und deswegen war sie fest entschlossen lehrerin zu werden. Harry und Ron freute sich für sie,die beiden waren in der Ersten Zeit nicht da,weil sie eine andere Zauberschule besuchten,eine wo man auch einiges Lernen konnte über Auroren._

_Bevor das Schuljahr richtig anfing hatte die Lehrer einen art test schreiben lassen wo die Schüler reinschreiben sollten was sie werden möchten und Hermine schrieb auch ihren Wunsch auf._

_Eines Tages wird sie zu Proffesor Mc Gonegall gerufen und diese redet mit ihr darüber das sie ihr Chancen bieten möchte eines Tages in Hogwarts als Lehrerin zu arbeiten,hermine ist ganz ausser sich vor Freunde doch als sie erfährt,wer ihr das meiste beibringen soll,ist die Freude auch schnell wieder verflogen. Proffesor Snape soll sie in alles einweisen. Aber ihr Traum eine Lehrerin zu werden lässt sie auch diesen Weg gehen.__Sie lernt ganz anderen Seiten an ihren Lehrer kennen und das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf._

**So wen die Beschreibung gefällt und wer sch vorstellen könnte mir Beta zu lesen,der hoffe ich wird sich bei mir melden.**

**Und ich hoffe das ihr euch nicht solange Zeit lasst damit ihr den bald mein erstes Kapitel zu gesicht bekommtlächel**

**Eure Angel**


	2. Die Große Chance

_Endlich is es soweit,hier ist das erste Kapitel meiner Geschichte,mal sehen wie sie bei euch ankommtLach_

_An dieser Stelle muss ich sage danke ich alle die sich bei mir gemeldet haben als Beta,und ganz speziell danke ich meine jetzigen Beta Nuya und hoffe das wir uns super verstehen werden!_

_So jetzt wünsch ich euch viel spass beim lesen!_

Die große Chance

Hermine hielt sich gerade in der Bibliothek auf, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Hier hatte sie immer die meiste Ruhe das wusste sie, keiner würde sie stören. Nur was keiner sehen konnte, sie war einsam, denn dieses Schuljahr musste sie allein beginnen, da Harry und Ron auf einer anderen Schule waren. Auf einer Schule wo man auch Prüfungen für Auroren machen konnte. Dieses war das 7. und letzte Jahr in Hogwarts. Ein halbes Jahr würde sie nun allein sein und sie versuchte, die Vorteile darin zu sehen, aber irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht so wirklich.

Hermine war inzwischen eine Augenweise vieler Jungs geworden. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren ziemlich verändert und war zu einer richtigen Frau heran gewachsen. Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr so buschig wie früher, sondern nahezu glatt, nur etwas gelockt, doch Hermine hatte keinen Freund. Sie war allein. Bis vor kurzem war sie noch mit Viktor zusammen, aber das war etwas, wo sie zur Zeit ungern dran dachte, ja sie war glücklich, aber das was Viktor ihr angetan hatte, konnte man nicht so schnell wieder gut machen. Er hatte sie betrogen, mit irgendeiner anderen. Hermine zwang sich nicht mehr daran zu denken, aber es war nicht so einfach, denn sie liebte Viktor noch, obwohl sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Sie bekam immer noch Briefe von ihm. Briefe in denen er sich immer wieder entschuldigte. Briefe, die sie las, aber dann verbrannte ohne darauf zu antworten.

Ohne es zu wollen, dachte sie an ihr erstes mal zurück. Sie hatte es mit Viktor erlebt und sie konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wie vorsichtig er gewesen war. Sie war glücklich, in diesem Moment war sie von Glück erfüllt. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, wieso das passieren musste. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, wieso ihr das passieren musste, aber darauf fand sie keine Antwort.

Hermine wurde durch ein Rütteln aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie schrak auf und sah direkt in schwarze und kalte Augen. "Miss Granger, verdammt ich rede mit Ihnen." Jetzt erst merkte Hermine, dass Snape vor ihr stand und versuchte, ihr etwas mitzuteilen. "Miss Granger, hören Sie?" Snape wurde jetzt lauter. "Ist ja gut, Sie brauchen nicht zu schreien, ich verstehe Sie auch so." "Werden Sie jetzt bloß nicht frech, ich habe schon eine ganze Zeit versucht Sie zu erreichen. Aber Sie haben ja nichts besseres zu tun, als Ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen und dabei rumzuheulen.", grinste der Tränkelehrer sie an. /Heulen? Wer heulte/ Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie bei ihren Gedanken an Viktor angefangen hatte zu weinen und wischte sich schnell ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Wieder schaute sie ihrem Lehrer in die kalten Augen, doch dieser grinste nur. "Na und, dann wein ich halt, was geht Sie das an?", motzte sie los und hielt sich sogleich die Hände vor den Mund, da sie nicht glauben konnte, was sie gerade zu einem Professor gesagt hatte. Auch wenn es Snape war, hätte sie das nicht tun sollen. Doch Snape grinste immer noch fies. "10 Punkte Abzug für unkorrektes Verhalten gegenüber einem Lehrer.", ließ Snape verlauten. Hermine schaute ihn geschockt an, unterließ es aber, irgendetwas zu sagen. Snape sah sie an und fing an zu sprechen: "Ich soll Ihnen von Professor McGonagall ausrichten, dass Sie Sie später in Ihrem Büro erwartet. Es geht um Ihren Test." Und mit wehendem Umhang verließ Snape die Bibliothek.

Hermine guckte immer noch etwas geschockt. Wie konnte es dieser Blödmann bloß wagen.. Sie kochte innerlich vor Wut. Sie war traurig, dass jetzt gerade Ron und Harry nicht bei ihr waren, doch konnte sie die beiden auch verstehen, denn sie wollten ja gerne nach ihrem Abschluss Auroren werden. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und packte ihre Sachen ein, sie wollte Snape nicht noch mehr Gründe geben ihr Punkte abzuziehen.

Im Kerker angekommen, war Snape noch nicht da, nur ihre klasse und die Schüler aus Slytherin standen dort. Sie schaute zu den Slytherins und erkannte Malfoy. Er hatte sich sehr verändert und leider musste sich Hermine eingestehen, dass dies zum positiven geschehen war. Er war mit der zeit ein junger Mann geworden.

Was ihr aber sehr komisch vorkam war, dass Malfoy sie schon länger nicht mehr beschimpfte. Nein, er mied sie lieber und wenn sie sich doch über den Weg liefen, dann war er sogar fast freundlich. Aber sie dachte, dass sie sich das wohl nur eingebildet hatte. Die konnte nicht mehr all zu lange darüber nachdenken, denn Snape kam gerade um die Ecke und ließ die Schüler in die Klasse. Der Tränkemeister tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Tafel und etwas vorgeschriebenes erschien. "Heute werden wir einen Trank gegen Erkältungen brauen.", ließ er die Klasse wissen. "Was Sie für Zutaten brauchen, steht an der Tafel und um den Trank zuzubereiten, schlagen Sie das Buch, Seite 355 auf." Er drehte sich um und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um so die Klasse besser im Auge behalten zu können. Er schaute die Schüler an, doch keiner rührte sich. "Worauf warten Sie noch, fangen sie gefälligst an", schrie er schon fast. Hermine stand wie alle anderen auf um die Zutaten zu holen, um gleich den Trank zu beginnen. Ihr Trank war fast fertig und die Stunde bald zu Ende, doch Hermine konnte sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Sie dachte immer wieder an Viktor und ohne das sie es merkte, fielen ihr zwei Fledermausflügel, statt einer in den Trank. Die junge Hexe schaute auf ihren Trank, der sich auf einmal dunkelblau färbte und anfing über zu kochen. Snape stand auf und mit einem gekonnten Zauber war der gesamte Kessel leer. Mit seinen dunklen Augen starrte er auf das braunhaarige Mädchen. Hermine hatte sich hingesetzt und sah ungläubig auf ihren nun leeren Kessel. "Vielleicht sollten Sie sich mal mehr konzentrieren, Miss Granger.", fing Snape an. "So was passiert Ihnen schon zum dritten mal und das darf einfach nicht sein. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie werden warten bis die anderen fertig sind und dann nach der Stunde zu mir kommen." Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen, sie musste endlich aufhören an Viktor zu denken, bevor noch mal so etwas passieren konnte. 30 Punkte hatte sie heute verloren und das durfte einfach nicht sein.

Nachdem der Unterricht vorbei war, blieb sie so lange, bis alle den Klassenraum verlassen hatten. Als dieser leer war, ging sie nach vorne zum Schreibtisch, wo ihr Lehrer saß. Snape schaute hoch und sah sie an. Wie ein kleines Schulmädchen stand sie vor ihm, doch sie war schon lange nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, sie war mit den Jahren eine sehr hübsche Frau geworden. /Mein Gott, Severus, was denkst du da eigentlich/ "Also, Miss Granger, haben sie mir etwas zu erzählen?" Diese schwieg. Nach einer gewissen zeit schaute sie auf und ihrem Tränkelehrer direkt in die Augen. "Es tut mir leid, Professor, ich verspreche Ihnen, das so etwas nicht mehr vorkommen wird." Hermine fühlte sich unwohl, nicht nie musste sie wegen so was mit einem Lehrer reden. "Ich hoffe, Miss Granger, dass es nicht mehr vorkommt. Sonst muss ich Professor McGonagall davon in Kenntnis setzen. Sie können gehen." Das braunhaarige Mädchen drehte sich um und lief, so schnell wie es ging, aus dem Klassenzimmer. Draußen lief sie fast Malfoy in die Arme und entschuldigte sich. Moment, seit wann entschuldigte sie sich bei Malfoy? "Und, war es schlimm?", sprach er nun mit ihr und sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Sie schaute ihn an: "Was willst du Malfoy! "Ich hab dich doch nur gefragt, ob es schlimm war." Mit kaltem Blick sah sie ihn an. "Was geht dich das an, du hast dich doch auch sonst nicht dafür interessiert. Denkst du, jetzt wo du mich mal nicht fertig machst und beschimpfst, dass ich gleich zu dir krieche, dass vergiss mal schnell wieder." Sie dreht ihm den Rücken zu und ging zur Treppe, die aus den Kerkern führte. Diese kalte Stimme kannte er von ihr gar nicht, aber er fragte sich auch, was eigentlich mit ihm los war. Ja, sie ist hübsch geworden, sehr hübsch sogar, aber dennoch war sie ein Schlammblut, brummelte Malfoy vor sich hin und ging in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine ging in ihren Raum um ihre Sachen weg zu bringen, sie wollte danach sofort zu ihrer Hauslehrerin gehen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum kam Ginny ihr entgegen und erzählte ihr, dass Harry ihr geschrieben hatte und das er auch einen Brief für sie mit bei gelegt hatte. Hermine freute sich. "Ich hab ihn dir auf dein Bett gelegt:", lächelte das rothaarige Mädchen. Hermine bedankte sich und ging dann nach oben um ihre Sachen weg zu bringen. Sie schaute auf ihr Bett und sag zwei Briefe. Der eine war von Viktor, den hatte sie schon heute morgen bekommen, aber noch nicht geantwortet. Sie beschloss, beide Briefe heute Abend zu lesen und verließ ihren Schlafraum. Hermine war froh jetzt ein eigenes Zimmer zu besitzen. Sie war dieses Jahr Schulsprecherin geworden und sehr stolz darauf. Vor der Tür, die zu Professor McGonagalls Büro führte, blieb sie stehen und klopfte. "Herein." Hermine öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum.

"Oh.. Miss Granger, ich habe sie schon erwartet, setzten Sie sich doch bitte.", die junge Hexe setzte sich und schaute ihre Lehrerin an. neben ihr stand Snape. Hermine fragte sich, was er hier wohl wollte, sie bekam Angst, ob Snape irgendwas gesagt hatte. Das Mädchen wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die ältere Frau vor ihr, zu sprechen anfing.

"Also, Miss Granger, ich habe Sie hier her gebeten, weil ich mit Ihnen über Ihren Test sprechen möchte." Hermine nickte. "Ich habe gelesen, dass Sie Lehrerin werden möchten, aber ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass Sie vor zwei Jahren, wie Ihre beiden Freunde, Auror werden wollten.", schaute McGonagall nun leicht überrascht. Hermine nickte wieder: "Ja, eigentlich wollte ich das auch, aber irgendwie hab ich mich anders entschieden. Ich habe viele Bücher über den Beruf der Lehrerin gelesen und in meiner Freizeit jüngeren Schülern geholfen und gemerkt, dass es mir sehr viel Spaß brachte.", erklärte die junge Frau. "Ich bin sicher das ich eine gute Lehrerin werden könnte.", beendete sie den Satz.

"Daran habe ich keine Zweifel, Miss Granger, und deswegen sind Sie jetzt hier." Die junge Hexe guckte etwas überrascht. "Wir haben uns überlegt, dass Sie noch während Ihrer Schulzeit ein paar extra Stunden nehmen könnten, um so schon einiges kennen zu lernen. Aber trotzdem werden Sie noch genug Zeit haben, um sich auf Ihren Abschluss vorzubereiten. Aber wenn Sie in den Extrastunden schon etwas gelernt haben, könnten Sie auch vielleicht mal eine Stunde vor Erstklässlern übernehmen." Hermine konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, doch dann schaute sie zu Snape, es musste ja einen Lehrer geben, der ihr diese Stunden gab und dann erschrak sie. /Oh.. Bitte, bitte, lass es nicht Snape sein/ "Und deswegen, miss Granger, ist Snape hier, er wird Ihnen jeden Abend von 19 - 22 Uhr die Extrastunden geben. du er wird versuchen ihnen das wichtigste bei zu bringen. Nun, möchten Sie unser Angebot annehmen?" Hermine überlegte. Das konnte doch nicht McGonagalls Ernst sein, sie hasste Snape und das wusste sie. Die meisten Schüler hassten ihn, aber wenn sie jetzt ablehnen würde, dann würde sie ihre Chance vertun und so eine Möglichkeit wird sich vielleicht nicht noch einmal bieten.

"Also, Miss Granger, wie ist Ihre Entscheidung?" Hermine schluckte. /Na gut.. Augen zu und durch, dachte sie. "Vielen Dank, Professor McGonagall. Ich nehme das Angebot gerne an.", lächelte sie. "Gut, morgen ist Samstag und da werden sie ab 19 Uhr Ihre erste Stunde ablegen, haben Sie das verstanden, Miss Granger?" "Ja, Professor."

Sie konnte es nicht glauben, noch mehr Stunden mit Snape, aber da musste sie jetzt durch, schließlich wollte sie ja Lehrerin werden. /Und wer weiß, vielleicht wird das ja gar nicht so schlimm.., dachte sie sich. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Sie das Angebot annehmen würden, Miss Granger." Sie erschrak und drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand Snape und grinste sie fies an. "Aber glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich das für Sie mache. Und glauben Sie ja nicht, dass es leicht werden wird." Grinsend verschwand er im Kerkergewölbe. "Keine Angst, ich werde mein Bestes geben:", flüsterte sie. "Die Frau die den mal bekommt tut mir jetzt schon leid.", lachte sie und ging in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nach einer Zeit machte sie sich auf und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen, ließ sie sich auf ihrem bett nieder. Sie hatte Ginny gerade von der Sache erzählt und diese freute sich für sie, doch als Hermine sagte, wer sie unterrichten würde, schaute Ginny sie geschockt an. Tröstend meinte sie, dass Hermine das sicher schaffen würde.

Hermine schaute sich um und sag die beiden Briefe. /Man, die hab ich ganz vergessen./ Jetzt sah sie auch, dass Hedwig auf ihrem Kissen lag und schlief. /Aber wie war sie hier nur reingekommen, überlegte sie. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja die ganze zeit das Fenster offen hatte. Ohne Hedwig zu wecken, schnappte sie sich den ersten Brief und entfaltete ihn, dort stand in einer fast ordentlichen Schrift:

Hey Mine!

Wie geht es dir denn so?

Uns beiden geht es relativ gut, nur das alles ziemlich anstrengend ist hier.

Nach der Schule haben wir ja jedes Mal noch Training, so das unser Tag von morgens acht Uhr bis Abends 18 Uhr geht.

Ja, du hast richtig gehört! So lange. Jetzt fragst du dich vielleicht wie Ron das bloß aushält.

Hermine schmunzelte.

Aber weißt du, er macht sich eigentlich ganz gut.

Er sitzt neben mir und schaut mich gerade ganz böse an, weil ich das geschrieben habe.

Und steht Hogwarts noch? Lernst du auch noch schön fleißig? Na ja, was für eine Frage, ich weiß..

So, unsere Mittagspause ist vorbei und wir müssen wieder ran.

Achso, was ich noch schreiben wollte: Wir beide vermissen dich sehr Mine, nur damit du das weißt.

Bis dann, Harry und Ron.

Hermine lächelte. Sie freute sich für die beiden. Sie beschloss den Brief von Viktor später zu lesen und stand auf um auf den von Harry und Ron zu antworten. Die beantwortete alle Fragen, die sie ihr gestellt hatten und schrieb noch etwas dazu. Auch das mit dem Extraunterricht ließ sie nicht aus. Mal sehen wie die beiden darauf reagieren würden. Dann ging sie zum Bett und stupste Hedwig ganz leicht an. Sofort war Hedwig wach und plusterte sich etwas auf. Sie schaute Hermine aus ihren großen goldenen Augen an. "Würdest du den Brief zu Harry und Ron bringen?" Als ob sie sehr gut verstanden hatte, stubste sie Hermine mit dem Schnabel gegen die Hand und streckte ihr den Fuß entgegen. Hermine band den Brief an ihr Bein und öffnete das Fenster. Hedwig fiebte noch mal und flog dann raus in die Nacht.

Nachdem die sich bettfertig gemacht hatte, schaute sie wieder auf den Brief von Viktor und entschied sich, ihn zu öffnen. Dort stand in fein säuberlicher Schrift:

Liebe Hermine,

ich finde es sehr schade, dass du bisher auf keinen meiner Briefe reagiert hast,

aber ich gebe nicht auf und werde dir weiter schreiben.

Solange bis ich Antwort von dir bekomme.

Ich kann - und werde - es dir immer und immer wieder sagen, dass es mir sehr leid tut und dass das rein gar nichts zu bedeuten hatte.

Ich weiß auch nicht was da über mich gekommen war.

Ich hoffe, dass du mir eines Tages verzeihen kannst, denn ich vermisse dich sehr..

Deine Nähe.. Deine Küsse..

Ich liebe dich, Viktor

Hermine seufzte, sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. ja, sie liebte Viktor noch, aber es tat einfach zu weh um ihm jetzt schon zu verzeihen. Außerdem wusste sie nicht, ob sie ihm jemals verzeihen konnte. Sie wusste, dass er mit der Schule fertig und jetzt eine Ausbildung zum Auror machte und nebenbei Quidditch spielte.

/Ich werde erst mal eine nacht drüber schlafen und dann sehen, was ich tue, dachte sie sich. Ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder zu den Stunden und sie fragte sich, wie die ersten Stunden wohl sein werden: Sie war gespannt, was Snape ihr alles beibringen würde. Schließlich übermannte sie die Müdigkeit und sie schlief ein.


	3. Der erste Unterricht

Lange hat es gedauer aber jetzt ist es soweit,hier kommt Kapitel 2

Ich wünsche euch viel spass beim lesen und danke allen für ihre Kommis

Der erste Unterricht

Früh morgens wachte Hermine wieder auf, sie hatte ziemlich unruhig geschlafen, was an einen Traum lag den sie hatte, doch konnte sie diesen Traum nicht richtig deuten und deswegen entschied sie sich, nicht mehr daran zu denken. Sie stand auf und schaute sich um. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie jetzt allein ein Zimmer hatte und auf niemanden mehr achten musste. /Ja, manchmal ist es doch toll, Schulsprecherin zu sein, dachte sie sich. Sie ging ins Badezimmer um sich zu duschen, doch vorher schaute sie noch in den Spiegel und erschrak. Sie sah wirklich schrecklich aus, man merkte sofort, dass sie kaum geschlafen hatte und sie hoffte das es nach der Dusche besser werden würde. Sie zog sich aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Sie ließ das warme Wasser ihren Körper entlang laufen und dachte wieder nach. Sie überlegte was sie machen sollte wegen Victor, sie überlegte ob sie ihm antworten sollte, doch dann sagte sie sich wieder, dass sie ihm nicht nachlaufen würde. Sie stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und zog sich dann an, ging wieder zum Spiegel und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie jetzt etwas besser aus. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und wusste das sie noch viel Zeit hatte, deswegen beschloss sie jetzt schon zum Frühstück zu gehen und danach noch etwas zum See zu gehen, um besser nachdenken zu können.

In der Großen Halle angekommen, waren fast noch keine Schüler da. Am Slytherin Tisch saßen ein Paar Schüler, darunter auch Draco Malfoy und von den Lehrer war auch kaum jemand da. Sie schaute noch mal genauer hin und erkannte jetzt Prof. Lupin. Auch Lupin sah Hermine und stand auf. Er ging auf Hermine zu und nahm sie freundlich in den Arm.

„Hermine, schön dich wiederzusehen. Wie du siehst, bleib ich wohl doch nicht von Hogwarts fern, Dumbledore hat mich gebeten den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder aufzunehmen und ich habe natürlich angenommen. Wie geht's dir so? Ich hab schon gehört das du die erste Zeit alleine auskommen musst, weil Harry und Ron nicht da sind. Und ich hab gehört, dass du jetzt extra Unterricht bekommst." Hermine schaute Lupin immer noch mit offenen Mund an und nickte dann nur.

Snape hatte die Szene die ganze Zeit beobachtet und war dann in den Saal gekommen. „Sind hier nicht genug Tische? Oder wieso müssen sie den Eingang versperren?", motzte er gleich los. Hermine erschrak, sie nickte Lupin noch mal zu und ging dann zu ihrem Tisch. Sie setzte sich hin, hatte aber eigentlich keinen Hunger und entschied sich, nur einen Kakao zu trinken. Als sie fertig war, stand sie auf um zum See zu gehen. „Hermine, warte!" Hermine schaute sich um und sah, das es Lupin war, der sie rief. „Was hast du jetzt vor, wenn ich fragen darf?" „Ich wollte etwas am See spazieren gehen." „Oh, darf ich dich vielleicht begleiten?" Hermine nickte und beide gingen aus der Großen Halle. Sie sahen nicht, dass Snape ihnen mit einem strengen Blick hinterher sah. Als die beiden am See entlang gingen, musste Lupin Hermine die ganze Zeit anschauen. /Sie hat sich wirklich verändert, dachte er sich. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen was er vor 4 Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, sie war jetzt eine richtig junge Frau geworden. Hermine blieb stehen: „Professor? Professor Lupin, hören sie?" Der Professor erschrak: „Oh, tut mir leid Hermine, ich war in Gedanken. Ach außerdem, wenn wir alleine sind kannst du mich gerne Remus nennen." Hermine lächelte und nickte, sie schaute auf die Uhr. „So, Remus, für mich wird es langsam Zeit ich habe in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke und du weißt ja, bei Snape sollte man am besten nicht zu spät kommen." Sie lächelte, nahm Remus in den Arm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief dann Richtung Schloss. Lupin schaute ihr noch hinterher, sein Herz hörte gar nicht auf zu schlagen. /Dieses Gefühl../ Das hatte er doch noch nie wenn er in Hermines Gegenwart war, wieso denn jetzt auf einmal? Er wusste es nicht, er versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken und ging zurück ins Schloss.

Hermine hatte gerade ihre letzte Stunde hinter sich und freute sich, endlich Wochenende zu haben. Es war jetzt fast 16 Uhr und sie hatte noch 3 Stunden Zeit bis sie zum Unterricht zu Snape musste. Sie wusste nicht was auf sie zukam, aber sie wusste, dass Snape der Lehrer war, vor dem alle Schüler Angst hatten und sie wusste nicht genau, wie er mit ihr umgehen würde, wenn sie diese Extra Stunden bei ihn hatte. Sie war in ihren Zimmer und wieder viel ihr der Brief von Victor in die Hand. Sie schaute zum Kamin, wo gerade ein Feuer in schönen roten Tönen tanzte und warf den Brief, ohne ihn noch mal zu lesen, in das Feuer. Sie schaute auf und die Uhr und musste feststellen das es in 15 Minuten Abendessen gab und das sie danach in die Kerker zu Snape musste. Sie kramte schnell ein paar andere Sachen aus ihrem Schrank, denn sie wollte in ihrer Freizeit nicht ihre Schulsachen tragen, und zog sich um. Nun hatte sie eine enge schwarze Bluse an, die ihren Körper betonte und eine Jeanshose die, dadurch das sie verwaschen war eine gute Farbe hatte. Sie band ihre Haare zu einen Pferdeschwanz zusammen und ging dann runter in die Grosse Halle. In der Halle angekommen schaute sie zum Lehrertisch und sah das alle da waren, außer Professor Snape. Aber das störte Hermine nicht. Sie ging zu Tisch der Gryfindors und setzte sich hin um etwas zu essen. Nachdem sie das Essen beende hatte, schaute sie auf die Uhr und stellte fest das es kurz vor 19 Uhr war und sie langsam den Weg in die Kerker antreten musste. Sie stand auf und ging langsam in Richtung der kalte Räume. Sie stand vor Professor Snapes Bürotür und klopfte an. Erst als ein Herrein ertönt, öffnete sie die Tür und sah einen Snape der am Schreibtisch saß. Er hatte seine Robe nicht an, trug eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein schwarzes Hemd, die Ärmel hochgekrempelt. „Ah... Miss Granger, pünktlich wie immer." Sein Blick blieb bei ihr hängen. /Mein Gott wie kann sie nur so gut aussehen.. Ja, das Mädchen hat sich echt gemacht in den letzten Jahren, dachte er sich. Snape stand auf und ging zu ihr: „So, Miss Granger, ab heute fängt also unser Unterricht an." Sie nickte. Snape hielt ihr die Hand hin: „Na dann, auf gute Zusammenarbeit." Hermine war etwas verwundert, gab ihm aber die Hand.

„So, da das geklärt ist folgen sie mir bitte." Hermine ging ihrem Lehrer hinterher, der sie in ein anderes Zimmer führte. Als sie das Zimmer sah, kam sie aus den staunen nicht mehr raus, dieses Zimmer war ein Labor, mit - sie wusste es nicht, aber so wie es aussah - mit allen Zutaten, die man braucht. „Das, Miss Granger, ist mein privates Labor. Ich habe angeboten es zur Verfügung zu stellen, aber eine Bitte habe ich doch an Sie. Wenn sie hier arbeiten, möchte ich, dass sie alles so hinterlassen wie sie es vorgefunden haben." Hermine guckte etwas verwundert. Er bat sie um etwas, das kannte sie von ihren Lehrer gar nicht, dennoch nickte sie.

Der Unterricht verging relativ schnell, heute hatten sie beschlossen noch nicht viel zu machen. Sie ließ sich hauptsächlich erklären was vielleicht auf sie zu kommt und was sie immer beachten muss und solche Sachen. Hermine war sehr überrascht, denn der Lehrer den sie aus dem Unterricht kannte, war dieser, der jetzt vor ihr stand gar nicht. Snape gab sich total anders, er war sogar richtig nett, was Hermine noch mehr wunderte. Auch Snape musste zugeben, dass er sich in Gegenwart seiner Schülerin sehr wohl fühlte. Diese Gedanken versuchte er aber immer so schnell wie möglich wieder zu vergessen, denn er wusste, Hermine war seine Schülerin und er durfte keine Gefühle für sie aufbringen. Er war so in Gedanken, dass er gar nicht merkte, das Hermine ihn ständig was fragte. „Professor? Hallo? Ich rede mit Ihnen." „Ja doch, Miss Granger, ich bin ja schließlich nicht taub, was wollen Sie denn? „Ich wollte eigentlich mal fragen, wie das mit dem Wolfsbanntrank ist." „Wie? Was soll denn damit sein?" „Naja, ob ich denn auch lerne diesen Trank zu brauen?" Snape sah sie etwas geschockt an. Wieso wollte sie das? Hatte sie etwa so was wie Gefühle für Lupin? „Wieso fragen sie das, Miss Granger? Sie werden doch sehen was auf sie zukommt!" Hermine hatte das Gefühl, mit dieser Frage einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben und nickte deswegen nur, anstatt weiter zu Fragen. Es war nicht mehr viel Zeit und in der letzten halben Stunde unterhielten sich die beiden über andere Sachen und ließen das Thema Wolfbanntrank, erst mal, aus. Als der Unterricht zu Ende war, verließ Hermine den Kerker und ging in ihren Schlafraum.

Snape lag noch lange wach und dachte nach. Konnte das sein, fühlte er mehr für seine Schülerin als er eigentlich durfte? Er wusste es nicht, aber dennoch fragte er sich, wieso er sein Einverständnis für diesen Unterricht gegeben hatte. Ja, er wusste es, er hatte ja gesagt, weil er mehr in ihrer Nähe sein wollte. Aber er war traurig, denn er wusste, dass so jemand wie Hermine niemals etwas mit jemanden wie ihm anfangen würde. Zumal er sogar ihr Vater sein könnte. Was war nur los mit ihm? Das er so was dachte, sie ist ein Schlammblut und er.. Nein, das konnte nicht gut gehen. Noch dazu stand er im Dienste von Voldemord. Bei dem Gedanken schaute er auf seinen linken Arm, auf das Dunkle Mal. Er wusste, dass es bald wieder soweit sein würde. Bald würde er wieder zu eines der Treffen müssen, aber bis dahin wollte er die Zeit mit Hermine genießen. Aber er musste vorsichtig sein, das seine Gefühle nicht irgendwann überhand nehmen.

Auch Hermine lag noch wach. Sie wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte, so wie Snape heute war, so kannte sie ihren Lehrer gar nicht. /Er war sonst immer streng und einfach mies drauf, aber heute, da war er../ Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie würde sagen, dass war er schon fast freundlich zu ihr gewesen war.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab.. Sie dachte an Victor, dabei wollte sie gerade nicht an ihn denken. Sie fragte sich wie der Unterricht weiter gehen würde, um den Gedanken an Victor schnell zu vergessen. Zum Glück war morgen Samstag, denn erst spät in der Nacht schlief sie ein.


	4. Das Treffen

_Endlich hab es geschafft,hier kommt Kapitel 3.  
Und an dieser stelle an lieben Dank an meine Beta Leserin_ _Nuya  
Und danke an alle die ein Kommi geschrieben haben!_

Das Treffen

Hermine schlief sehr unruhig, sie drehte sich immer von einer Seite auf die nächste. Irgendwann, ganz spät in der Nacht, hatte sie endlich einen leichten Schlaf gefunden.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete und auf die Uhr schaute, erschrak sie. Es war schon zwölf durch, in etwa einer Stunde würde es schon Mittag geben. Sie stand auf um duschen zu gehen. Beim duschen dachte sie nach. Nur mit einem Handtuch umwickelt, ging sie wieder in ihr Zimmer und suchte sich die passenden Sachen raus. Sie zog sich eine enge, verwaschene Jeanshose und ein schwarzes Top an, dann schaute sie an sich herunter und stellte fest das es ihr ganz gut stand. Sie ging aus ihrem Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Wieder verfiel sie ihren Gedanken. Viktor hatte ihr in den letzten Tagen nicht geschrieben, was sie sehr wunderte, aber eigentlich konnte sie ja froh darüber sein. Aus irgendeinem Grund aber, war sie es doch nicht. Sie wollte nicht im Streit mit ihm auseinander gehen. In ihre Gedanken versunken, merkte sie nicht, dass jemand auf sie zu kam. Und so rannte sie geradewegs in ihn hinein. Sie schaute auf und sah, dass sie mit Remus zusammen gestoßen war. „Oh, Hermine, sind wir auch schon auf den Beinen." Remus zwinkerte und lächelte sie an. Hermine schaute ihn an: „Ja, mehr oder weniger..", lächelte sie. /Man, dieses Lächeln.. Das macht einen echt wahnsinnig.., dachte sich der ältere. Er bot ihr seine Hand zum aufstehen an und sie ergriff sie dankbar. „Ich habe dich heute morgen beim Frühstück vermisst, was war los?" „Eigentlich nichts, nur das ich heute Nacht nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen habe und deswegen, sozusagen, das Frühstück verpennt habe." Remus sah sie verwundert an und Hermine musste lachen, allein der Gesichtsausdruck war Gold wert. Als sich beide so langsam wieder beruhigt hatte, setzten sie ihren Weg in die Große Halle fort. „Sag mal, Hermine, was hast du nach dem Essen vor?" Hermine überlegte kurz: „Eigentlich nichts, wieso fragst du?" „Hast du nicht Lust mich in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten, ich muss noch ein paar Besorgungen machen und dann könnten wir etwas bummeln gehen oder so?" „Das klingt gut.", sagte sie und nickte ihm zu. „Aber, gegen halb sieben muss ich wieder hier im Schloss sein, weil ich heute noch Unterricht bei Professor Snape habe." Remus nickte: „Ich denke, das werden wir hinkriegen."

Sie waren mittlerweile in der Großen Halle angekommen. Was sie nicht sahen war, dass sie von ein Paar schwarzer Augen beobachtet wurden. Die beiden trennten sich am Lehrertisch und Hermine ging zu ihrem Platz am Tisch der Gryffindors. Wieder merkte Hermine, wie sie Harry und Ron vermisste, denn neben ihr waren die Plätze leer. Ginny saß hinten bei ihrer Klasse und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. Hermine merkte nicht, wie sie beobachtet wurde, es war nicht nur Remus der sie ansah und musterte, sondern auch der Tränkemeister. Remus schaute sie an und musste lächeln. /Hermine sieht heute wieder echt hübsch aus, dieses Top betont so schön ihre Brüste.. Wie es wohl wäre sie zu küssen und sie berühren zu dürfen../ Wie von einem Blitz getroffen, versuchte Remus seine Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. /Denk nicht einmal dran, du alter Narr, du bist 20 Jahre älter als sie./ So etwas ähnliches dachte auch Severus Snape, nur mit dem Unterschied, das er dachte, dass sie einfach alles tragen konnte und trotzdem hübsch aussah. Ja, sie hatte sich gemacht, das merkte er immer mehr. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, dass vor 7 Jahren in seiner Klasse saß und bei jeder Frage den Finger hob. Sie war jetzt eine junge Frau geworden und er musste zugeben, dass er sich auf die Unterrichtsstunden mit ihr freute. Was er dagegen jedoch nur ungern zugab war, dass ein Teil von ihm sehr eifersüchtig auf den Werwolf war. Er wusste nicht wieso, denn verliebt hatte er sich nicht, das würde er wissen. Oder nicht? Hermine hatte gerade zu Ende gegessen, da zwinkerte sie Remus noch mal zu und verließ dann den Saal. Aus irgendeinem Grund verstand Remus, das sie am See auf ihn warten wollte. Er aß zu Ende und folgte ihr.

Remus verließ die Halle und ging runter zum See. Schon von weiten sah er Hermine. Ein paar Meter vor ihr blieb er stehen und beobachtet sie. /Wie schön sie doch ist.., dachte er sich. Sie war wirklich nicht mehr das Mädchen, das er von 4 Jahren kennen gelernt hat. Sie war jetzt reifer und erwachsener. Hermine drehte sich um und ihre Blicke trafen sich. /Diese Augen.., dachte er/Mit diesen Augen könnte sie glatt jemanden verzaubern../ „Hey, Remus, ist alles ok, können wir los?" Remus sah Hermine an: „Eh, was hast du gesagt, Hermine?" „Sag mal, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken? Ich habe dich gefragt ob wir los können?" „Ja.. Klar, können wir.", er lächelte und Hermine lächelte zurück. Remus bot ihr seinen Arm an und Hermine hakte sich ein. Sie gingen vom Schlossgelände zur Apariergrenze und aparierten von dort in die Winkelgasse.

In der Winkelgasse angekommen, erledigten sie erst die Sachen, die Remus besorgen musste und gingen dann zu Gringots, der Zaubererbank, damit Hermine etwas Geld holen konnte. Danach gingen sie in einen Buchladen und Remus stellte vollster Zufriedenheit fest, dass sich Hermine immer noch sehr für Bücher interessierte. Er musste lächeln, als er sah, wie sie sich durch die vielen Bücher kämpfte. Nach etwa einer Stunde hatte Hermine gefunden was sie gesucht hatte und ging zur Kasse. „Fertig!", sagte sie und verließ mit Remus das Geschäft. „Und was machen wir nun?" Hermine blickte Remus fragend an. „Hm... Was hältst du von einer schönen Tasse Kaffee?" „Das klingt sehr gut." Und so steuerten sie das nächste Café an.

„Zwei Tassen Kaffee, bitte.", sagte Remus zur Kellnerin und mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs standen zwei dampfende Becher Kaffee vor Remus und Hermine. „Sag mal, Remus, bleibst du diesmal eigentlich länger als ein Jahr in Hogwarts?" Der Werwolf schaute die Gryffindor an und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Das weiß ich jetzt noch nicht, Hermine. Ich denke, das wird die Zeit bringen. Und was machst du, wenn du die Schule beendet hast?" „Ich werde Lehrerin,", erzählte Hermine stolz und mit einem großen Lächeln auf den Lippen, „deswegen nehme ich ja diese extra Stunden bei Professor Snape." Remus nickte. „Willst du denn Lehrerin für Zaubertränke werden?" Diesmal war es Hermine, die mit den Schultern zuckte: „Mal sehen, ich weiß es noch nicht, aber wenn ich mich dazu entscheide, dann weiß ich ja schon einiges darüber." „Ja da hast du wohl recht, aber ich bin sicher, du hättest auch kein Problem ein anderes Fach zu übernehmen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Danke für die Blumen, Remus.", sagte sie lächelnd und Remus lächelte zurück.

Nach einer Zeit des Schweigens schaute Hermine ihren Professor an und stellte ihm die Frage, die ihr schon ein ganze Zeit auf den Zunge brannte. „Sag mal, Remus, hast du eigentlich inzwischen eine Freundin?" Remus, der gerade einen Schluck Kaffee genommen hatte, fing an zu husten und schaute Hermine überrascht an: „Wieso fragst du?" „Naja, einfach so.. Ich bin eben neugierig. Nun sag bitte, hast du? Sicherlich, dir kann doch keine wiederstehen." „Oh,", sagte er verlegen, „es ist schön zu hören, dass du so über mich denkst, liebe Hermine." Er schmunzelte. „Aber, ich muss dich enttäuschen/Enttäuschen..? Was redest du, alter Narr../ ich habe keine Freundin. Jedoch gibt es jemanden, der mir sehr wichtig ist und der nicht mehr aus meinen Herzen verschwinden will." Die letzten paar Worte hatte er mehr zu sich selbst geflüstert und so fragte Hermine ebenso leise: „Und.. Wer is das?" Sie wurde leicht rot, doch Remus antwortete: „Das, meine Liebe, bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis!" /Ich kann dir schließlich nicht sagen, dass du es bist.., dachte sich der Werwolf.

Nach ein paar Stunden kamen beide wieder in Hogwarts an, es war inzwischen schon kurz vor sechs und gleich würde es Abendessen geben. Deswegen führte ihr Weg die beiden geradewegs in die Grosse Halle. Sie nahmen Platz und Hermine schaute noch mal hoch zum Lehrertisch und sah, dass der Tränkemeister dort nicht saß. Sie wunderte sich kurz, machte sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig war, hatte sie noch 20 Minuten Zeit bis ihr Unterricht bei Snape anfangen würde. Sie beschloss, noch einmal schnell in ihr Zimmer zu gehen um sich etwas frisch zu machen. Kurz vor halb sieben stand sie vor den Kerkergängen und ging hinunter zum Büro des Professors.

Pünktlich wie immer, klopfte Sie an und ging auf ein „Herein!" hinein. „Ah... Miss Granger, ich habe Sie bereits erwartet. Machen Sie bitte da weiter, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben." Hermine folgte ihrem Professor in sein Labor und suchte sich die Zutaten zusammen, um mit dem Trank weiter zu machen, den sie gestern besprochen hatten. Sie sollte einen Trank brauen der gegen schlimme Wunden helfen soll. „Professor, was genau bewirkt der Trank?" „Das is eine gute Frage, Miss Granger. Es freut mich, das sie nicht einfach etwas tun, sondern den Sinn dahinter erfragen." Er sah sie ehrlich an und sie lächelte leicht. „Dieser Trank bewirkt, dass sich Wunden binnen ein paar Stunden vollkommen schließen. Was man hier aber beachten muss ist, dass der Trank auf keinen Fall falsch gebraut werden darf. Wenn dies der Fall ist, und man jemanden damit behandelt, öffnen sich die Wunden weiter und das kann zum Tod führen." Hermines lächeln verschwand und sie schaute ihn überrascht an, denn von diesem Trank hatte sie vorher noch nicht gehört. „Eine eigene Entwicklung, Miss Granger.", sagte Snape mit einem kleinen lächeln, als er bemerkte, wie sie in ihrem Gedächtnis nach einem solchen Trank suchte. Was sie wieder wunderte war, dass er so freundlich zu ihr war und so geduldig.

Nach etwa einer Stunde zuckte der Professor plötzlich zusammen. Hermine sah ihn geschockt an. Er presste sich seine rechte Hand auf seinen Linken Unterarm. „Sir, geht's Ihnen gut? Ruft er Sie?" „Das geht Sie nichts an, Miss Granger. Beenden Sie ihre Arbeit und verlassen Sie dann meine Räume." Mit einem Fingerschnipsen stand der Professor vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet und mit einer Maske vor ihr, drehte sich um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang aus seinen Räumen nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. Hermine sah ihm durchs Fenster hinterher. Er hatte die Apariergrenze erreicht und plötzlich verschwand er. Hermine beendete ihre Aufgabe, dann füllte sie den Trank ab und räumte auf. Gerade wollte sie gehen, als irgendein Gefühl ihr sagte, dass sie bleiben sollte. Sie ging in seine privaten Räume und setzte sich dort in einen Sessel in der Nähe des Kamins. Sie wusste, der Professor würde sie wahrscheinlich dafür verfluchen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihr egal, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie brauchen würde, wenn er wieder da war.

Severus stand mitten auf den Friedhof, umgeben von anderen Todessern. „Severus, mein alter Freund." Voldemorts krächzende Stimme hallte auf dem stillen Friedhof wieder. „Trete vor. Sofort!" Er tat, wie ihm befohlen und kniete vor seinem Lord nieder. „Mein Lord, was wünscht Ihr?" „Severus, es kommen keine Informationen mehr von deiner Seite, was is los in Hogwarts?" „Es tut mir leid, mein Lord, aber im Moment gibt es nichts zu berichten." „Soso..", ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf Voldemorts Gesicht. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Crucio!" Der Tränkemeister wälzte sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen. Bevor er seine Augen öffnen konnte, merkte er einen stechenden Schmerz. Jemand hatte ihm einen Dolch in den Seite gerammt. Als er aufblickte, wer das war, der da neben ihm stand, erkannt er Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy grinste ihn hämisch von oben herab an. „Lucius, geh zurück in die Reihe." „Ja, mein Lord." Voldemort wandte sich nun wieder an seinen Giftmischer. „Severus, ich warne dich, wenn mich nicht bald wieder Informationen erreichen, dann werde ich wirklich sauer." Mit einem gebieterischen Wink drehte sich der dunkle Lord weg und verschwand noch im gehen. Seine Todesser verschwanden einer nach dem anderen mit einem leisen plopp. Snape blieb noch etwas liegen, bis er genug Kraft gesammelt hatte um zurück nach Hogwarts zu aparieren.

Er stand draußen auf dem Gelände und schleppte sich Schritt für Schritt ins Schloß, eine dunkle Blutspur zog er hinter sich her. Hermine, die sicher war, dass sie etwas gehört hatte, ging nach draußen auf den Flur und schaute nach. Da sah sie ihn auch schon, Snape, der an der Wand lehnte und plötzlich in sich zusammen sackte. „Professor, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" „Miss.. Miss Granger..," keuchte er, „was tun Sie noch hier.. Ich habe .. habe doch gesagt, Sie sollen gehen wenn Sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig sind.." „Ja, schon, aber ich hielt es für richtiger nicht zu gehen." /Das ist ja mal was ganz neues, Miss Naseweiß gehorcht nicht, wenn ein Lehrer was sagt./ „Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen." Sie wollte Ihrem Professor aufhelfen, doch Snape wollte nicht. „Nein, ich brauche Sie nicht." „Das sehe ich. Gott, seien Sie doch nicht so verdammt stur." Hermine war lauter geworden, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Severus aber sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, senkte geschlagen den Kopf und nickte. Hermine legte seinen Arm über ihre Schulter und stützte ihn, bis sie wieder in seinen Räumen waren. „Professor, ich erlaube mir jetzt einfach mal, ihr Schlafzimmer zu betreten.", flüsterte sie lächelnd und er war zu schwach um etwas dagegen zu sagen. Hermine legte ihn auf sein Bett und besah sich dann genauer seine Wunde. Er blutete stark. Sie griff mit einer Hand hinter seinen Rücken, um ihn so etwas aufzurichten und ihm leichter seinen Mantel und sein Hemd ausziehen zu können. Severus ließ es einfach geschehen, zu schwach war er, um etwas zu erwidern. Irgendwie mochte er die Gefühle, die die Berührungen ihrer Hände verursachten, wenn nur diese Schmerzen nicht wären. Hermine sah sich noch mal die Wunde an und erschrak, sie blutete immer stärker. Sie erinnerte sich an den Trank den sie gebraut hatte. „Professor, haben Sie noch etwas von Ihrem Trank?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine ließ den Kopf sinken und dachte nach. Er hatte ihren Trank noch nicht getestet, aber eine andere Lösung fiel ihr nicht ein.

„Professor, vertrauen Sie mir?" Snape schaute sie an. Er wusste was sie vor hatte und er bemerkte ihren ängstlichen Blick, aber da es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, nickte er und versuchte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln aufzumuntern. Hermines lächelte dankbar zurück, ehe sie kurz ins Labor verschwand und mit dem Trank zurück kam. „Professor, helfen Sie mir, wie trag ich ihn auf?" Er versuchte zu sprechen und antwortete flüsternd und geschwächt: „Holen sie.. aus dem.. dem Bad einen Verband und ein Tuch.. dann.. dann streichen sie etwas von dem Trank.. auf meine Wunde und.. und etwas auf den Verband.." Hermine nickte kurz, lief ins Bad und kam schnell wieder. Sie nahm den Trank und tat etwas davon auf das Tuch und den Rest verstrich sie auf der Wunde. Der Ältere zog scharf die Luft ein, es brannte höllisch, doch Hermine versuchte es zu ignorieren, denn das Leben des Mannes war jetzt zu wichtig, als das sie zimperlich vorgehen durfte. Sie legte das Tuch auf seine Wunde und befestigte es mit Pflastern. Dann nahm sie die Decke und deckte den Professor zu, dieser sah aus als würde er schlafen. Seine Hand, die aus dem Bett hing, nahm sie und wollte sie zurück unter die Decke legen, als Snape kurz ihre Hand drückte. Sie schaute ihren Professor an und dieser versuchte zu lächeln: „Ich.. danke Ihnen, Miss Granger. Sie.. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet.." „Ist schon ok, dass habe ich gern gemacht, Professor Snape." Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Severus.." „Wie bitte, Professor?" „Nennen.. Nennen Sie mich.. Severus." Hermine lächelte wieder und nickte: "Dann nennen sie mich bitte Hermine, Severus." Severus nickte schwach, schloss die Augen und schlief ein. Hermine wollte ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen, darum kniete sie sich vor sein Bett, ließ seine Hand nicht los und legte ihren Kopf so aufs Bett, das sie nach einem kurzen Blick auf Severus' schlafendes Gesicht erschöpft einschlief.


	5. Gefühle spielen Verrückt

Gefühle spielen verrückt

Am nächsten Tag war es Severus, der zuerst aufwachte. Er schaute neben sich und sah das Hermine noch schlief. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber er merkte, dass sie ein komisches Gefühl in ihm verursachte, ein Gefühl, was missen wollte. Er versuchte aufzustehen, krümmte sich aber vor Schmerz zusammen, denn ganz war die Wunde anscheinend noch nicht geheilt. Er war sehr darauf bedacht leise zu sein, denn er wollte Hermine nicht wecken. Er ging zu seinem Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und rief dann "Albus' Büro". Dann steckte er seinen Kopf rein um so mit Albus reden so können. Er erzählte ihm das Geschehen vom letzten Abend. Auch erzählte er ihm davon, dass Hermine ihm geholfen hatte und Albus war sehr überrascht, dass der Tränkemeister seine Schülerin mit Vornamen ansprach, aber das wollte er ihm jetzt nicht sagen. Nachdem sie das Gespräch beende hatten, ging Severus wieder zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, er schaute auf das Mädchen was auf seinem Bett lag und hatte wieder dieses schöne Gefühl in sich. Er wollte sie nicht wecken, deswegen ließ er sie weiter schlafen und ging ins Badezimmer. Eine Dusche war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Er zog sich aus, stand nackt vorm Spiegel und schaute auf den Teil seines Körpers, auf dem ein großes Pflaster klebte und nahm dieses ab. Hermine hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, die Wunde war gut verheilt es war nur noch ein leichter Riss zu sehen. Nachdem er die Wunde noch mal gesäubert hatte, stellte er sich unter die Dusche und ließ das Wasser über seinen Körper laufen.

Hermine wurde von einem Geräusch wach, konnte es nur nicht so richtig einordnen. Sie schaute sich um und stellte fest, dass sie immer noch in Kerker war. Sie musste wohl gestern eingeschlafen sein und erst jetzt erinnert sie sich wieder daran, was eigentlich genau vorgefallen war. Sie wollte ihren Lehrer nicht alleine lassen und deswegen war sie noch hier, wahrscheinlich würde sich ihre Hauslehrerin und die anderen schon große Sorgen machen, aber das war ihr jetzt gerade egal. Sie schaute sich um, konnte aber keinen Snape entdecken. Sie dachte, dass er wahrscheinlich schon in der großen Halle war, denn als sie auf die Uhr schaute, sah sie, dass es noch nicht mal 10 Uhr war. Sonntags gab es immer erst um 11 Uhr Frühstück, weil dann länger geschlafen wurde. Sie stand auf und sah in den Spiegel und erschrak. Mein Gott, sah sie schrecklich aus, sie sollte sich vielleicht etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzen. Deswegen ging sie ohne zu klopfen oder irgendwas ins Badezimmer, sie konnte ja nicht wissen was sie da erwartete. Severus war gerade aus der Dusche gekommen und stand nun da, ohne Handtuch, wie Gott ihn schuf. „Her...- Hermine was machst du denn hier?" Hermine konnte ihre Röte nicht verbergen, aus irgendeinen Grund konnte sie nicht anders und starrte ihrem Lehrer genau zwischen die Beine. /Wow.. Also gut bestückt ist er, das muss ich ihm lassen.., dachte sie sich. Severus der sich inzwischen ein Handtuch um die Hüften gebunden hatte, kam nun auf die Schülerin zu und musste lächeln. „Na na, Miss Granger, so was macht man ja eigentlich nicht.", sprach er mit seiner dunklen Stimme. Erst jetzt erwachte Hermine aus ihrem kleinen Tagtraum und verstand, was überhaupt gerade passiert war. „Es...es...tut...tut...mir sehr leid, Professor, bitte verzeihen Sie.." Und ohne ihn noch mal anzusehen, lief sie aus dem Badezimmer und aus seinen Räumen, aus den Kerkern, hinauf zum Raum der Gryffindor.

Severus konnte sich das Lachen jetzt nicht mehr verkneifen. Ihn störte es nicht sonderlich, dass Hermine ihn so gesehen hatte, es war ihm zwar peinlich, aber das konnte ja schließlich jedem Mal passieren. Außerdem hätte er vielleicht abschließen sollen, denn er wusste ja, dass er nicht alleine in seinen Räumen war. Aber auch dieses Gefühl war wieder da und es war stärker als jemals sonst. Er entschloss sich, nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken, er würde sie ja heute Abend wiedersehen und er freute sich sehr darauf.

Hermine blieb vor ihrem Gemeinschaftraum stehen und holte erst mal tief Luft. /Mein Gott, war das peinlich.. Und ich Dummerchen musste auch noch direkt darauf starren../ Ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, ging in sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber niemand war da. /Die anderen waren wohl beim Frühstück., dachte sie sich und ging in ihren Raum. Sie ging ins Badezimmer um sich frisch zu machen. Wieder musste sie daran denken, was sich eben unten in den Kerkern zugetragen hatte. /Eins muss man dem lieben Professor lassen, der kann sich sehen lassen.., grinste sie. Und da war es wieder, dieses Herzklopfen, was sie seit gestern in seiner Gegenwart hatte. Doch deuten konnte sie es nicht. Sie entschied sich, nicht mehr lange darüber nachzudenken und sich auf den Weg zu Frühstück zu machen, denn ihr Magen machte ihr klar, dass sie sehr großen Hunger hatte. Als sie gerade vor der Großen Halle stand, kam auch der Tränkemeister aus den Kerkern. Beide blieben stehen und sahen sich in die Augen. Sie hatten das Gefühl, dass ihre Herzen zu zerspringen drohen. Als Hermine aus ihren Trance erwachte, drehte sie sich um, und wollte, ohne den Professor noch einmal anzusehen, in die große Halle gehen, doch Severus hielt sie am Arm zurück. Hermine erschrak, traute aber nicht ihn anzusehen. „Hermine, willst du mir jetzt aus dem Weg gehen? Ich glaube, das ist nicht gerade eine gute Methode, aber ich will dich zu nichts zwingen. Heute Abend erwarte ich, dass du wieder da sein wirst und dann sollten wir vielleicht mal etwas reden." Hermine wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte, deswegen schwieg sie. Sie riss sich von ihrem Professor los und ging in die große Halle. Snape blieb überrascht stehen. /Frauen.. Warum müssen die nur so kompliziert sein/ Dann folgte er Hermine und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Der Tränkemeister wurde vom Direktor angeschaut und als er nickte, lächelte dieser nur. Hermine hatte sich zwischen ihre Freunde gesetzt. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, weshalb sie gestern nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum war und kam zu dem Entschluss zu sagen, dass sie die ganze Nacht gearbeitet hatte, weil sie gerade an einen wichtigen Trank arbeiten würden. Sie nahmen es alle hin, doch konnten sie nicht verstehen, wie man es so lange mit diesem Scheusal von Lehrer aushalten konnte, doch dazu äußerte sich Hermine nicht. Sie dachte über etwas ganz anderes nach. Sie hatte schon vor einer geraumen Zeit mit ihrer Hauslehrerin gesprochen, was die Sache anging, ein Animagus zu werden. Sie wollte unbedingt ein Wolf werden, sie hatte sich deshalb schon ans Ministerium gewandt und diese hatten ihr erlaubt, das Professor McGonnagal ihr die Grundlagen dafür zeigen dürfte. Da bald Weihnachtsferien waren, beschloss sie in Hogwarts zu bleiben, und mit ihren Übungen dafür anzufangen, heute wollte sie noch mal zu ihrer Hauslehrein gehen und mit ihr darüber reden und ob alles noch klar gehen würde.

Nachdem Hermine mit dem Frühstück fertig war, lief sie wieder Snape über den Weg. Dieser wollte eigentlich mit ihr sprechen, doch sie sagte: "Tut mir leid Professor, keine Zeit." Und weg war sie. Der Tränkemeister schaute ihr noch hinterher und schmunzelte nur. /Warte nur ab, heute Abend kannst du nicht einfach so abhauen./ Hermine stand vorm Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin und klopfte an. Sie wartete auf das "Herein." und trat dann ein. "Ah... Miss Granger, mit Ihnen habe ich gar nicht gerechnet." "Tut mir Leid, Professor, ich hoffe ich störe nicht." "Aber nein meine Liebe, setzten Sie sich doch. Es geht sicher um die Sache, dass sie eine Animagus werden wollen oder?" Die Gryffindor lächelte und nickte dabei. "Haben Sie denn schon das Einverständnis vom Ministerium, Miss Granger?" "Ja, Professor. Das Ministerium erlaubt mir die Ausbildung hier in Hogwarts zu machen, mit Ihnen als meiner Lehrerin. Sie müssten nur noch zustimmen." Professor McGonnagal war überrascht. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, das es so schnell gehen würde, aber als sie ihre Schülerin ansah merkte sie sofort, dass es ihr ernst war und nickte nur. Hermine konnte ihre Freude kaum verbergen und bedankte sich mehrmals bei ihrer Hauslehrerin. Minerva lächelte nur und brachte sie dann zur Tür. Sie vereinbarten ein Treffen am ersten Tag der Ferien und Hermine verließ strahlend das Büro. Sie hatte keine Lust jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und merkte nicht, wohin ihre Füße sie trugen. Als sie aufsah, sah sie, dass sie sich vor Remus Räumen befand. /Ja, ich könnte Remus einen Besuch abstatten./ Sie klopfte an und hörte wie das Schloss der Tür knackte und Remus, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet, ihr öffnete. "Oh... Hermine, mit dir hätte ich jetzt gar nicht gerechnet, komm doch rein." Hermine trat ein, konnte ihren Blick aber nicht von Remus awenden. Was war nur los mit ihr? Erst Severus, jetzt auch noch Remus. Remus stand da und schaute sie an. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen gemerkt, dass er immer mehr für Hermine empfand, auch, wenn er wusste, dass e ihm verboten war, konnte er doch gegen diese Gefühle nichts machen. "Hermine, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Hermine strahlte und find einfach an, vom Geschehen der letzten Tage loszuplappern.

Als sie geendet atte, schaute sie Remus an und dieser musste lächeln. /Wie schön sie doch war., dachte er nur. Hermine schaute ihn an und musterte ihn wieder. Sie häte nie fedacht, dass er so einen schönen Oberkörper hatte. Sie bemerkte nicht, das Remus ihr immer näher kam. Erst, als er direkt vor ihr war, bemerkte sie ihn. "Remus...Was wird das?" "Hermine, ich weiß es ist verboten, aber ich mus es dir einfach sagen. ich muss dir sagen, wie schön du bist und wie viel du mir bedeutest. Hermine, ich liebe dich." Bevor das Mädchen etwas sagen konnte, hatte Remus schon seine Lippen sanft auf ihre gepresst. Erst wehrte sich Hermine, doch dann gefiel es ihr von ihm geküsst zu werden und sie ließ es zu. Remus merkte, das sie ruhiger wurde und tippte leichte mit seiner Zunge gegen ihre geschlossenen Lippen. Er bat um Einlass und Hermine gewährte ihm. Es war um sie geschehen und das einzige was sie jetzt wollte, war das hier zu genießen.

Remus nahm sie hoch und trug sie auf sein bett, er legte sich neben sie und zog ihre Hose und ihr T-Shirt aus, bis sie nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm lag. Sanft bedeckte er Hermines Bauch mit Küssen. Remus merkte wie sich seine Erregung hart gegen seine Boxershorts drückte, aber er wollte warten, bis er merkte, das Hermine bereit dazu war. Er erkundete ihren Körper und berührte sie überall. Auch Hermine erkundete den Körper des Werwolfs, bis beide nackt nebeneinander lagen und sich küssten. Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, das einzige was sie wuste war, dass sie ihn wollte, jetzt und hier. Sie zog Remus auf sich und beide gaben sich einander hin.

Gerade stand Hermine unter der Dusche und dachte nach, sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte gerade mit ihrem Lehrer geschlafen. Sie wusste das es verboten war, aber sie bereute nichts. Liebte sie Remus denn? Das wusste sie nicht, sie wusste, dass sie ihn mochte, sehr sogar. Aber ob das Liebe war, das konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie band sich ein Handtuch um und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Remus lag noch im Bett und sah sie an. Er stand auf ohne sich etwas an zu ziehen, ging auf sie zu und nahm sie von hinten in seine Arme. "Willst du schon gehen?" "Ja, ich muss. Gleich beginnt mein Extra Unterricht." Hermine fühlte sich wohl in seinen Armen, aber sie musste gehen. Sie drehte sich noch mal um und schaute ihn an. "Hermine, ich weiß das es verboten ist das ich dich liebe, aber ich kann gegen meine Gefühle nichts tun." Hermine nickte nur und gab Remus noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Mit einem kleinen Spruch war sie angezogen und ging. Remus bleib an der selben Stelle stehen und schaute ihr nach. Niemals hätte er gedacht das er sich in Hermine verlieben würden. Er kannte sie nun schon so lange, aber das hätte er nciht für möglich gehalten. Was empfand sie wohl für ihn... Das musste er heraus finden. Er zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Abendessen.

Er setzte sich oben zu den Lehrern und sah wie Hermine zwischen ihren Freunden saß und mit ihnen lachte. Er fing etwas zu träumen an und ihm wurde immer mehr klar, warum er sich gerade in sie verliebt hate. Niemand war so wie sie. Severus bemerkte wie Remus verträumt Hermine musterte und fragte sich, was da wohl vorhing. Später machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Sie hatte etwas Angst, wenn sie an die Sache mit Remus dachte. Sie klopfte an und die Tür ging von alleine auf. Professor Snape war schon im Labor und arbeitet an einem Trank. Er schaute kurz auf, sah sie an und wieder war da dieses Herzklopfen. Auch Hermine ging es nicht anders. "Und, Professor, was machen wir heute?" "Severus!" "Wie bitte?" "Ich habe dir doch gestern gesagt, das du mich ruhig Severus nennen kannst, wenn wir allein sind." Sie nickte und er zeigte ihr, was sie heute machen würden.

Er war ihr so nah, dass sie wieder an das von heute morgen denken musste und dabei schlagartig rot wurde. Severus bemerkte das und musste grinsen. "Achso, Hermine, wegen dem was heute morgen passier ist, mach dir darüber mal keinen Kopf, das kann schließlich jedem mal passieren." Wieder schauten sich beide an und das Herzklopfen fing wieder an. Severus nahm Hermine in den Arm und küsste sie har. Hermine erschrak und versuchte sich zu wehren, auch wenn der Kuss immer sanfter wurde. Sie wollte es, aber gleichzeitig wollte sie es auch nicht. Sie schaffte es, ihn weg zu drücken, sah ihn kurz an und verließ dann worlos und fluchtartig den Kerker. Severus schaute ihr hinterher und musste grinsen.

Hermine ließ an all den anderen vorbei in ihr Zimmer. Sie schmiss sich aufs Bett und dachte nach. /Was ist nur los... Er Remus und jetzt auch noch Severus./ Mit Remus hatte sie sogar geschlafen... Plötzlich wurde sie von geklappter aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Zwei Eulen saßen vor der Tür, die eine erkannte sie, sie war von Viktor, die andere schien eine Schuleule zu sein. Sie öffnete das Fenster und nahm beiden Eulen ihre Briefe ab. Viktors Brief legte sie erst mal zur Seite und öffnete den anderen. In fein säuberlicher Schrift stand da:

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich bereue nichts von dem was heute geschehen ist._

_Ich weiß, das es verboten ist eine Schülerin zu lieben..._

_Ich kenne dich nun schon so lange und hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich mal in dich verlieben würde, aber so ist es geschehen und ich bereue es nicht._

_Das Heute mit dir war einfach wunderschön und ich wollte nur, das du das weißt._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Remus_

Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ja, sie hatte es auch schön gefunden, aber ob sie Remus liebte, das wusste sie nicht. Sie beschloss ihm erst mal aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenigstens so lange, bis sie wusste was sie wollte. Sie nahm den anderen Brief zur Hand und wie sie vermutet hatte, war er von Viktor. Er schrieb:

_Meine liebe Hermine,_

_ich finde es sehr schade, das du wieder nicht auf meinen Brief geantwortet hast,_

_aber wenn alles klappt werden wir uns bald wiedersehen._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob du es weißt, es wurden einige Todesser in Hogsmeade gesichtet und daher werden einige Auroren zu euch nach Hogwarts kommen, und euch und die Schule zu schützen._

_Und dann sehe ich dich endlich wieder. Ich hoffe, das wir dann noch einmal miteinander reden können._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Viktor_

Todesser in Hogwarts, das wusste sie gar nicht. Trotzdem war ihre Freude nicht gerade groß darüber, dass Viktor herkommen würde. /Na toll, dachte sie/jetzt fehlte nur noch das Severus ihr schrieb das er sie liebt und das Chaos wäre perfekt. Sie sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, das es schon kurz nach elf war und morgen würde wieder Schule sein. Morgen Abend würde sie Severus erst mal erklären, warum er sie so einfach verschwunden war. Sie machte sich bettfertig und legte sich hin, wohl wissend, dass sie diese Nacht sowieso nicht schlafen würde können, nachdem was den ganzen Tag passiert war.

Sehr spät nachts konnte sie ihre Augen dann nicht mehr auf halten und fand noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf.


	6. Chaos Hoch Drei

Chaos hoch drei

Endlich war Wochenende. Hermine war Remus die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen und jedes Mal bemerkte sie seinen traurigen Blick dabei. Es tat ihr Leid, ihn so zu sehen. Mit Severus hatte sie nicht mehr über den Kuss geredet, er hatte ihr kaum zugehört, nachdem sie vor ein paar Tagen aus seinen Räumen geflüchtet war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er wieder seine alten Angewohnheiten angenommen hatte, denn er war in manchen Punkten wieder ganz der Alte.  
Auch Viktor hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet, aber das war Hermine eher egal, sie machte sich mehr Sorgen darum wie das werden würde, wenn Viktor wirklich bald nach Hogwarts kam, denn dann wäre das Chaos wirklich perfekt.

Sie stand gerade unter der Dusche und dachte mal wieder nach. Irgendwie machte es auch ihr zu schaffen, dass sie Remus die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen war. Sie vermisste seine Nähe, aber sie wusste nicht warum. Liebte sie ihn etwa doch? Wieso konnte sie sich ihrer Gefühle nicht einfach sicher werden, so schwer kann doch nicht sein? Aber da war noch was anderes was ihr ziemlich Sorgen machten. Es werden immer häufiger Todesser in Hogsmade gesichtet und man hört von Morden an muggelgeborenen Hexen. Hermine wusste zwar, dass sie hier in Hogwarts sicher war, doch taten ihr die anderen Leute einfach Leid. Sie wollte mit jemanden reden, aber da Harry und Ron immer noch nicht wieder da waren, weil sie meinten das ganze Jahr in dieser Schule bleiben zu müssen, hatte sie niemanden mit dem sie reden konnte. Ja, sie war sauer auf die beiden, denn eigentlich wollten sie nur ein halbes Jahr da bleiben, aber sie schrieben ihr im letzten Brief das es ihnen da so gut gefällt, dass ihnen angeboten wurde, das ganze Jahr da zu bleiben und das sie gleich zugesagt hätten. Klar, Hermine freute sich für die beiden und das sie da soviel lernten, aber irgendwo fühlte sie sich einsam. Und da war wieder so ein Punkt, an dem sie die Nähe von Remus vermisste.

Sie stieg aus der Dusche und zog sich an. Sie legte sich auf ihren Bett und starrte an die Decke. Nur noch eine Woche, dann würden die Weihnachtsferien anfangen und sie würde ihre erste Stunde mit Professor McGonagall haben. Die Gryffindor war sehr aufgeregt, sie hatte viel über die Kunst der Animagie gelesen und wusste daher, dass es sehr schwer war es zu beherrschen, aber sie wusste auch das sie es unbedingt wollte, denn es diente auch zu ihrer Selbstverteidigung, denn bei einem Angriff könnte sie so am besten fliehen. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits kurz vor sechs war. Bald würde es Abendessen geben und danach hätte sie wieder Unterricht. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen heute mit ihm zu reden, weil es in ihren Augen so einfach nicht weitergehen konnte. Sie hatten sich schon so gut verstanden und sie merkte das dies langsam aber sicher nachließ und das wollte sie eigentlich nicht.

Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Im Flur traf sie Remus, der sie nur traurig musterte und weiterging. Hermines Herz fing an zu schmerzen, niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie ihm soviel bedeutet. Gerade wollte sie weitergehen, als sie eine Stimme vernahm. „Hermine, Hermine, warte." /Nein, bitte lass es nicht wahr sein./ „Hermine, jetzt warte doch!" Die angesprochene drehte sich um und schaute direkt in die dunklen Augen von Viktor. „Viktor, ich hätte nicht gedacht dich jetzt schon hier anzutreffen.", sagte sie und versuchte normal zu klingen, denn eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht mit ihm reden. „Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich auch erst in zwei Tagen kommen, aber es wurden schon wieder Morde gemeldet, deswegen sollten wir schon früher herkommen." Hermine nickte „Achso, du ich hab jetzt gar keine Zeit, ich muss zum Essen und danach zu meinem extra Unterricht." „Extra Unterricht?" „Ja, aber das ist ne lange Geschichte, dass erzähl ich dir für ein anderes Mal." Und ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen, ging Hermine in die Große Halle und ließ Viktor stehen. Dieser schaute ihr hinter und war froh, dass sie jetzt nicht sah wie traurig er war. /Ach Hermine, du hast mir wohl immer noch nicht verziehen und ich frage mich wann du das wohl machen wirst./ Ohne noch lange darüber nachzudenken ging auch er in die Große Halle.

Hermine hatte sich an ihren Tisch gesetzt und schaute hoch zum Lehrertisch. Sie schaute zu Remus, der traurig dort saß und zu Severus, der seinen normalen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, und dann sah sie Viktor und dachte nur, wieso er denn gerade jetzt herkommen musste. Bevor das Essen begann erhob sich Albus Dumbeldore und fing an etwas zu sagen und sofort war die ganze Halle still. „Wie viele von euch gehört haben, geschehen zur Zeit viele Morde an muggelgeborenen Hexen. Deswegen hat Hogwarts jetzt Unterstützung von ein paar Auroren. Unter ihnen, wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnert:" Er zeigte auf Viktor und seine Kollegen, „Viktor Krum!" Die Schüler klatschten begeistert. „So und bevor ich mir noch verhungert wünsch ich euch einen Guten Appetit!"

Nach den Essen wollte Hermine eigentlich versuchen mit Remus zu reden, doch dieser war so schnell weg, dass sie gar keine Zeit mehr hatte ihm hinterher zu laufen den sonst würde sie zu spät ihrem Unterricht kommen und das wollte sie auch nicht. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie Severus war, wenn er sauer war. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker und blieb vor der Tür stehen, sie wusste sein Passwort, aber jetzt wo es zwischen ihnen so war, wollte sie nicht einfach so rein gehen, deswegen klopfte sie. Die Tür ging auf und Hermine ging rein. „Wieso klopfst du? Du kennst doch das Passwort." Hermine erschrak, denn plötzlich stand Severus hinter ihr. „Naja, weil ich es eben für besser hielt, darum." „Ach, Miss Besserwisserin hält es also für besser." Hermine war geschockt, denn so hatte sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. „Was? Was schaust so geschockt? Ihr Schlammblüter könnt doch nichts anderes, als immer nur Recht haben." Hermine musste die aufsteigenden Tränen herunter schlucken. „Wieso Severus? Was habe ich dir getan?" „Was du mir getan hast? Du bist ein Schlammblut, das ist es einfach und ich kann Schlammblüter nicht ausstehen." Jetzt ging es nicht mehr, Hermine konnte ihren Tränen nicht mehr verbergen und sie liefen an ihren Wangen herab. „Oooh...Weint das Schlammblut jetzt etwa? Das tut mir aber gar nicht Leid." Das war zu viel für Hermine. Sie drehte sich um und lief aus den Kerkern. Hätte sie sich umgedreht würde sie jetzt sehen, dass Severus ihr traurig hinterher schaute und eine Träne sein Gesicht zierte. „Oh, es tut mir so leid Hermine, aber es ist besser für dich, denn wenn du mich hasst, dann wird der Lord nicht so schnell merken was du mir bedeutest und du kannst Leben."

Hermine lief so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen. Sie verstand es nicht wieso Severus ihr plötzlich so weh tat, aber sie merkte, wie Hass in ihr hoch kam. Sie wollte das nicht, sie wollte ihn nicht hassen. Hermine lief immer weiter, vergaß aber, dabei nach vorne zu schauen, bis sie plötzlich in jemanden hinein lief. Sie fiel auf den Boden und schaute in das überraschte Gesicht von Remus. „Meine Güte was ist den los mit dir?" Er stockte. „Du weinst ja, was ist passiert?" Hermine rappelte sich auf und schaute Remus an, auf einmal kam es über sie, sie schmiss sich in Remus Arme und fing an zu weinen. Der Werwolf konnte nicht anders und schlag seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich, eins war es was er die ganze Zeit wusste, er wollte sie beschützen und wenn es sein musste auch mit seinen Leben.

Nachdem Hermine sich etwas beruhigt hatte schaute Remus sie an und lächelte. „Ist alles wieder Ok?" Sie nickte leicht. „Wollen wir in mein Zimmer gehen und du erzählst mir vielleicht, was passiert ist?" Wieder nickte sie. Und beide machten sich auf den Weg.

In Remus Räumen setzte sich Hermine auf das Sofa während er Tee machte. Hermine schaute sich um und dachte wieder an den Tag, an dem sie mit ihren Lehrer geschlafen hatte. Wieder bekam sie dieses Herzklopfen. Wieder merkte sie wie sehr sie ihn doch vermisst hatte, die ganzen letzten Tage.

Remus stellte den Tee auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben die Gryffindor. „Weißt du, Hermine, ich habe dich die letzten Tage sehr vermisst und es tat mir sehr weh, dass du mich ignoriert hast. Aber ich denke, du hast sicher deinen Grund dafür gehabt." Hermine spürte ein Stechen in ihrer Brust. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie Leid es ihr tat, dass sie den Werwolf so leiden ließ. „Es tut mir so Leid Remus..." Sie sah ihn an. „Aber, nach dem was zwischen uns passiert ist, musste ich mir erst mal klar darüber werden, was ich eigentlich möchte. Und leider muss ich dir sagen, das ich das immer noch nicht weiß. Aber, eins kann ich dir sagen. Ich habe dich die letzten Tage sehr vermisst... Deine Umarmungen und auch deine Küsse..."

Remus konnte nicht glauben was Hermine sagte. Meinte sie dies wirklich ernst? „Hermine, meinst du das wirklich ernst?" Die dunkelhaarige nickte und Remus fing an zu lächeln. Er schloss seine starke Arme um sie und lächelte. Hermine wusste nicht wieso, aber sie war glücklich.


	7. Eine wunderbare Nacht

Eine wunderbare Nacht

Lange saßen sie da und keiner von beiden dachte daran en anderen loszulassen. /Oh Hermine du glaubst gar nicht wie glücklich ich bin/Ach Remus ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich deiner Nähe fühle ich mich so geborgen und wohl./

Remus drückte sie etwas von sich weg und schaute sie an, auch Hermine schaute ihm in die Augen, er lächelte und sie war froh, ihn nach den ganzen Tagen wieder lächeln zu sehen.

Auf einmal hatte sie das Bedürfnis ihn zu küssen. Gerade wollte sie ihm dies mitteilen, da kam er ihr schon zuvor und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die ihren. Vorsichtig küsste er sie, behutsam um sie nicht zu verschrecken, leicht stupste er mit seiner Zunge gegen ihre Lippen um sich Einlass zu gewähren, diesen Einlass gab das Mädchen ihm auch. Ein Kampf zwischen beiden Zunge begann und keiner von beiden wollte den Kampf aufgegeben.

Nach einer Zeit löste sich Remus wieder von Hermine und diese schaute ihn etwas enttäuscht an, doch der Ältere lächelte nur. Er nahm sie auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie dort auf sein Bett.

Er sah die Jüngere von sich an und lächelte wieder, Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, doch eines wusste sie, das sie mehr wollte. Sie setzte sich auf und knöpfte Remus langsam das Hemd auf um seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu bedecken, ihr fielen die vielen Narben auf, das war etwas was ihr das erste Mal, als sie ihn nackt sah, gar nicht aufgefallen war. Remus schaute runter als sie aufgehört hatte seinen Oberkörper zu küssen. Da sah er, das sie auf seinen Narben schaute. /Jetzt denkt sie bestimmt ich sei hässlich, was man ihr auch nicht verübeln kann mit den ganzen Narben.../ Was Hermine dann tat, hätte Remus von ihr nicht erwartet, sie streichelte vorsichtig an den Narben entlang und er schaute ihr dabei zu. „Sie haben irgendwas anziehendes, deine Narben, und verschrecken mich keinesfalls", sagte sie und küsste vorsichtig an den Narben entlang. Remus genoss es, lange hatte er jemanden gesucht er ihn so akzeptierte wie er war, doch niemand akzeptiert sein Wesen und seine Narben. Doch Hermine akzeptierte was er war, sie mochte ihn so wie er war, obwohl er ein Werwolf war. /Wenn sie mich doch auch nur so lieben könnte wie ich sie liebe, dann wäre alles so wunderbar.../

Langsam glitten Hermines Hände hinunter zu der Hose des Älteren und mit einem Ruck lag diese auf dem Boden. Hermine musste schmunzeln, als sie die Beule in den Boxershorts von Remus sah und der Werwolf wurde leicht rot. Jetzt war es an ihm, sie zu verführen, deswegen drückte er sie leicht ins Bett und legte sich dann sanft auf sie. Vorsichtig knöpfte er ihre Bluse auf und zog ihr diese aus. Er bedeckte ihren Bauch mit saften Küssen und als er bei ihrer Hose angekommen war, zog er auch diese vorsichtig aus. Dann ging er wieder hoch und verwöhnte ihren Oberkörper mit küssen. Hermine lag da und genoss seine Berührungen. Plötzlich merkte sie, das er sich an ihrem BH zu schaffen machte, aber auch dieses ließ sie zu.

Als Hermine ohne BH vor ihn lag, massierte er vorsichtig ihre Brüste und berührte mit seinen Fingern ihre Brustwarzen. Diese stellten sich sofort auf. Ganz sanft fing er an, an ihnen zu saugen und Hermine konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. /Was macht er nur mit mir, ich habe das Gefühl im 7. Himmel zu schweben.../

„Jetzt bist du dran." Hermine lächelte. Remus verstand nicht und war umso überraschter, als Hermine plötzlich auf ihm lag. Wieder bedeckte sie seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen und Remus zeigte, das es ihm gefiel. Vorsichtig ging sie immer tiefer, aber nicht ohne ein Auge auf Remus zu haben, denn sie wollte ja sehen ob es ihm gefiel. Bei seinen Boxershorts angekommen streichelte sie vorsichtig über die Beule, die ganz deutlich in der Hose zu sehen war. Ein leichtes Stöhnen war von Remus zu hören.

Vorsichtig zog sie ihm seine Boxershorts aus und begutachtet sein bestes Stück. Das letzte Mal hatte sie es gar nicht so groß wahrgenommen und nun bekam sie etwas Angst. Aber die Angst drängte sie weit weg in ihren Kopf. Remus schaute sie an und überlegte, was sie wohl als nächstes tun würde. Irgendwie schämte er sich das Hermine ihn so ansah, aber dennoch ließ er sie machen. Saft nahm sie sein Glied in die Hand und rieb ihn rauf und runter. Remus stöhnte, so wusste sie, das sie auf den richtigen Weg war. Sie küsste die spitze sein Glieds und ließ langsam ihre Zunge darum gleiten.

Sie nahm sein Glied mit dem Mund auf und fing an zu saugen. Remus fing an zu Stöhnen, doch auf einmal schob er sie etwas weg und Hermine schaute ihn überrascht an. „Keine Angst, mein Engel, du hast nichts falsch gemacht, aber wenn du weiter machst, dann komm ich jetzt schon und das will ich nicht." Hermine legte sich wieder aufs Bett und wartete gespannt darauf, was Remus mit ihr machen würde. Langsam zog er ihr den Slip aus und schaute sie von oben bis unten an, jetzt war es an Hermine sich zu schämen. „Du bist wunderschön, Hermine" Das war das einzige was dem Älteren einfiel, die Gryffindor lächelte und wurde leicht rot. Vorsichtig streichelte Remus an ihrer Lustgrotte entlang und streichelte mit der anderen Hand ihre Brüste. Hermine hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, so etwas hatte sie noch nie gespürt, nicht einmal bei Viktor. Remus ließ ab von ihren Brüsten und widmete sich ganz ihrer feuchten Höhle. Leicht drang er mit seinem Finger in sie ein und schaute sie dabei an und hörte, das sie stöhnte. Er beküsste ihren Feuchten Raum und leckte mit der Zunge immer wieder darüber und Hermine hatte das Gefühl zu schweben.

Remus richtete sich auf und platzierte sein Glied direkt vor Hermines Eingang. Er versuchte vorsichtig in sie einzudringen, doch Hermine zog ihn in ihre Arme so das er schnell in ihr war. Erst vorsichtig, dann aber immer schneller, bewegte sich Remus in ihr. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis Hermine ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Remus spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln fest um sein Glied schlossen. Nach ein paar weitere Stößen kam auch er.

Saft entglitt er wieder aus ihr und legte sich neben sie. Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, der Werwolf legte die decke über beide und schaute Hermine dann an. „So schön war es noch nie, ich hatte das Gefühl zu schweben...", flüsterte Hermine lächelnd und auch Remus musste lächeln. Beide waren erschöpft und sie merkten sie nicht wie plötzlich eng aneinander gekuschelt in einen festen Schlaf fielen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermine die erste die aufwachte. Sie schaute sich um, denn sie war noch so vom Schlaf benommen, das sie nicht wusste, wo sie war. Aber als sie neben sich schaute und Remus entdeckte, erinnerte sich wieder an den Abend zuvor und wurde rot. Ja, sie hatte wieder mit Remus geschlafen und das komische war, sie bereute es nicht mal. Sie merkte, das Remus ihr viel bedeutet, doch war dies Liebe? Das wusste sie nicht. Leise stand sie auf und ging ins Bad, eine Dusche das würde sie jetzt brauchen.

Remus wachte auf, weil er neben sich etwas vermisste, die Wärme die er die ganze Nacht hatte war plötzlich nicht mehr da. Er schaute neben sich und sah, dass Hermine nicht mehr da war. War sie schon gegangen, ohne ihn zu wecken? Da hörte er die Dusche und seine Traurigkeit wurde wieder zu einen Lächeln. Er hatte schon gedachte, sie wäre gegangen. Er dachte, sie hatte diese Nacht bereut, denn er wusste, das er nichts berteutete.

Hermine schwang sich ein Handtuch um ihren Körper und ging wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer, dort angekommen schaute sie einem lächelnden, noch etwas verschlafenen Remus ins Gesicht. „Guten Morgen Engelchen, hast du gut geschlafen?" „So gut schon lange nicht mehr, Remus." Hermine ließ das Handtuch fallen und sammelte ihren Sachen zusammen. Sie schämte sich nicht vor Remus, denn der kannte ja sowieso schon alles von ihr und auch Remus machte es nichts aus, wieso auch. Er stand auf und ohne sich was anzuziehen, stellte er sich hinter Hermine und umarmte sie. „Willst du schon gehen?" „Ja ich muss, damit keiner Verdacht schöpft, auch wenn ich allein ein Zimmer habe muss ich immer noch durch den Gemeinschaftraum gehen.", lächelte sie. Remus verstand dies und ließ sie sich in Ruhe anziehen. „Ich werde dann jetzt gehen:" Hermine ging auf Remus zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dieser wollte sie ungern gehen lassen und nahm sie noch mal in den Arm und ließ den kurzen Kuss zu einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss werden. Als sich beide lösten, lächelte Hermine ihn an und verließ das Zimmer. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindors. Remus schaute noch etwas zu Tür, bis er sich entschloss duschen zu gehen.


	8. Animagus werden ist schwer

Animagus werden ist schwer

Es waren ein paar Tage vergangen, seit sie wieder mit Remus geschlafen hatte, aber es trotz allem nicht bereute.

Heute würde es soweit sein, heute würde sie ihren ersten Unterricht bei Professor McGonagall haben, ein Unterricht, in dem sie lernen sollte, ein Animagus zu werden.

Seit dem Tag wo sie aus dem Büro von Severus gelaufen war, war sie zwar immer noch weiter zu ihrem Unterricht bei ihm gegangen, doch dieser verlief relativ schweigend, denn keiner von beiden wollte mit dem anderen reden. Hermine hatte in den letzten Tagen keine Zeit gehabt, sich mit Remus zu treffen, da sie viel lernen musste. Jetzt waren Ferien, aber auch nun hatte sie nicht viel Zeit, da noch weiterer Unterricht auf sie zukam. Sie merkte immer mehr, wie sehr Remus ihr fehlte, ob das Liebe war? Leider wusste sie immer noch nicht, wie ihre Gefühle für ihren Lehrer waren. Ja, sie wusste das Remus sie liebte und sie hatte schon zwei Mal mit ihm geschlafen, aber war es das was sie wollte?

Sie schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak, es war Zeit für ihren Unterricht. Sie zog sich eine dünne Strickjacke über und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin. Sie klopfte und wartet auf das "Herein", als dieses kam, betrat sie das Büro und schaute Professor McGonagall, die hinter ihren Schreibtisch saß, an. „Ah, Miss Granger, ich habe Sie schon erwartet, setzen Sie sich bitte." Hermine tat, wie ihr gesagt wurde. Minerva stand auf und ging um ihren Tisch herum und fing an zu sprechen. „Also, Sie haben sich entschieden ein Animagus zu werden. Ich möchte gerne wissen, wieso auf einmal?" „Na ja, wissen Sie, Professor, jetzt wo die ganzen Muggelabstämmigen Hexen getötet werden und ich nun mal auch dazu gehöre, möchte ich, dass es etwas gibt, wodurch ich mich vor den Todessern schützen kann. Außer mit meiner Gabe zu Zaubern." Die Lehrerin nickte. „Ja, das habe ich auch nicht anders erwartet, es gibt nämlich leider viele die wollen es lernen, um damit Spaß zu haben, aber weil ich mir bei Ihnen sicher war, dass es nicht so sein würde, habe ich mich bereit erklärt Sie zu unterrichten. Sie wissen aber sicher, dass es nicht leicht ist ein Animagus zu werden, denn Sie müssen das, was andere in Monaten lernen, in zwei Wochen lernen. Das heißt, die nächsten beiden Wochen werden sehr hart für sie werden." Hermine nickte, denn das hatte Sie schon von Anfang an gewusste. „Wissen Sie denn auch schon in welches Tier Sie sich verwandeln wollen?" „Ja, Professor, ich möchte es mit einem Wolf probieren." Die Ältere schaute sie an. „So, und wieso gerade ein Wolf?" „Na ja, ein Wolf ist schnell, kann im dunklen sehen und weiß fast immer was um Ihn herum geschieht." Wieder nickte die Lehrerin. "Gut, das hätten wir dann geklärt." Professor McGonagall ging zurück in die Mitte des Raumes und setzte sich dort auf den Boden, Hermine starrte sie etwas überrascht an. „Kommen Sie Kind, setzen Sie sich zu mir." Hermine stand auf und setzte sich zu ihrer Lehrerin. Professor McGonagall schaute ihrer Schülerin an. „Erst mal muss ich sagen, dass es sein kann, solange sie die Kraft eines Animagus noch nicht beherrschen, das Sie sich Stückchenweise schon verwandeln können. Es kann vorkommen, dass sich Körperteile von Ihnen verwandeln, wenn Sie wütend sind. Sobald Sie Ihre Animagusgestalt richtig beherrschen, wird dies nicht mehr passieren." Wieder nickte Hermine, sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es so viel gibt was sie sich merken muss, um ein Animagus zu werden. „So, dann werden wir anfangen. Zuerst sollen Sie lernen sich zu konzentrieren ohne die Dinge und Stimmen wahrzunehmen, die um sie herum geschehen und bedenken Sie, hier ist es zu Zeit still, aber wenn Sie sich irgendwo anders verwandeln kann es um einiges lauter sein, deswegen werden wir auch mal an einem lauteren Orten üben. Alles klar?" Hermine nickte. „Gut, fangen Sie an sich zu konzentrieren. Versuchen Sie Ihren Geist von Ihrem Körper zu trennen und denken Sie ganz fest daran, in was sie sich verwandeln wollen. Denken Sie an die Eigenschaften, die das Tier besitzt." Hermine fing an sich zu konzentrieren. Sie versuchte ihren Geist von ihrem Körper zu trennen und gleichzeitig noch daran zu denken, welches Tier sie sein wollte und welche Eigenschaften das Tier besaß, doch es war schwerer als es sich anhörte.

Vier stunden später saß Hermine immer noch auf dem Boden und war dabei sich zu konzentrieren. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt, aber sie hatte sich ein Ziel gesetzt und dieses wollte sie auch erreichen. Immerhin hatte sie es schon geschafft den Schwanz eines Wolfes zu bekommen. Ihr Schwanz war schwarz und das bedeutete, dass ihr gesamter Körper es auch sein würde und das freute sie, denn sie wollte unbedingt ein schwarzer Wolf sein.

Professor McGonagall klatschte in die Hände und Hermine erschrak. Ihre Konzentration löste sich und der Schwanz verschwand wieder. Hermine schaute hoch zu ihrer Lehrerin. „Das, meine Liebe, darf Sie später nicht mehr stören. Solche Geräusche müssen Ihnen egal sein." Hermine nickte. „Ich denke, heute machen wir hier Schluss, für den Anfang war es nicht schlecht, aber es muss natürlich besser werden." „Professor McGonagall, darf ich fragen wie alt Sie waren, als Sie ein Animagus wurden und wie lange Sie dafür gebraucht haben?" Minerva lächelte sie an und sagte: „Nun, ich war 17 und ging wie Sie noch zu Schule. Ich habe einige Monate gebraucht weiß aber nicht mehr genau wie viele es waren. Noch dazu habe ich es mit Freunden gelernt, etwas was man niemals machen sollte, da es sehr gefährlich sein kann." Hermine musste grinsen, das erinnerte sie daran das James und Sirius dies auch ohne Lehrer getan hatten. Die Ältere stellte sich vor die Schülerin und verwandelte sich in eine Katze und in sekundenschnelle wieder zurück und Hermine staunte. „So meine Liebe, kann es auch bei Ihnen aussehen, wenn Sie sich weiterhin solche Mühe geben. Nun gehen sie jetzt zum Essen, wir sehen uns morgen um die selbe Zeit." Hermine lächelte, bedankte sich und ging. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und merkte jetzt erst wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber sie war stolz auf sich, immerhin hatte sie schon geschafft ein Körperteil zu verwandeln und wenn es weiter so gut klappt, dann würde sie auch die ganze Verwandlung schaffen.

Als sie in der Großen Halle ankam setzte sie sich an ihren Haustisch und fing an etwas zu essen. Sie schaute hoch zu den Lehrern und erkannte Remus der, wie sie feststellte, ziemlich fertig aussah. Ihr fiel ein, das ja letzte Nacht Vollmond gewesen war und Remus sich da wieder in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Snape, zu ihm musste sie heute auch noch obwohl sie keine Lust hatte. Sie hatte angefangen so eine Art Freundschaft zu ihrem Lehrer aufzubauen, aber dadurch, dass er sie letztens so verletzt hatte, war dieses Gefühl irgendwie weg. Sie glaubte nicht, das sie ihn hasste, aber sie wusste, dass es wieder so war wie am Anfang, was sie eigentlich recht schade fand.

Nach dem Essen stand sie vor der Treppe die zu den Kerkern führte und überlegte, ob sie heute da hinunter gehen sollte, aber ihr Ziel Lehrerin zu werden, zwang sie förmlich runter zu gehen. Sie stand für der Tür die zum Büro von Snape führte und klopfte an, die Tür öffnete sich und sie ging rein. „Du kennst immer noch das Passwort, weshalb also klopfst du an?" Hermine erschrak hinter ihr stand plötzlich Severus und schaute sie an. „Weil Sie, Professor, mein Lehrer sind und ich denke das es besser so ist." Hermine ging schon mal vor ins Labor, sie sah nicht, dass Severus traurig schaute. /Wieso Hermine... Ich dachte wir hätten so was wie eine Freundschaft aufgebaut. Ich habe mich seit langen mal wieder richtig geborgen gefühlt, aber eigentlich ist es ja auch meine Schuld, schließlich habe ich dich so verletzt, also muss ich damit jetzt auch leben./ Er ging ihr hinterher und beide begannen mit den Unterricht.

Als der Unterricht vorbei war und Hermine schon gegangen war, saß Severus in seinen Räumen und dachte nach. Er merkte, dass ein gewisses Gefühl ihn in Besitz nahm, wenn er mit Hermine zusammen war, doch schon ewig hatte er dieses Gefühl nicht mehr gespürt und eigentlich wollte er es auch nicht mehr zulassen, denn er wusste, dass er Hermine so in Gefahr bringen würde.

Hermine hatte beschlossen nach den Unterricht draußen etwas spazieren zu gehen, nun saß sie am See und dachte nach. „Hey Hermine, was machst du denn zu so später Stunde noch hier draußen, müsstest du nicht eigentlich in deinen Turm sein?" Hermine erschrak und drehte sich um, hinter ihr stand Remus und lächelte sie an. „Ach du bist es Remus, ich dachte schon es wär jemand anders." „Na, ich bin auch dein Lehrer, denkst du ich bestraf dich nicht?" Hermine schaute ihn an und er musste lachen. Hermine stand auf und ging zu ihm, sie schaute ihn an und legte ihre Hand auf eine frische Narbe in seinem Gesicht, die noch nicht ganz geschlossen war. Remus zuckte unter ihrer Berührung zurück. „Lass nur, ist nicht so schlimm, ich bin es gewohnt mich zu verletzen, wenn ich mich verwandele." Hermine lächelte. „Du hast so viel Kraft Remus, du hast meinen Respekt wirklich verdient. Ich beneide dich wirklich darum." „Ach komm Hermine, du hast doch auch Kraft, sogar sehr viel, andere an deine Stelle würden Angst bekommen, wenn sie hören was zur Zeit in der Stadt geschieht, aber du..." Hermine legte ihre Finger auf seinen Mund um ihn so zum schweigen zu bringen. „Remus, ich habe auch Angst, doch zeige ich sie nicht so sehr." Er lächelte sie an und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber sag mal, mein Engel, wie war eigentlich heute der erste Unterricht bei Minerva?" Hermine lächelte, sie hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt das Remus sie manchmal Engel nannte, aber sie mochte den Namen. „Es war anstrengend, aber sie sagt, wenn ich so weiter machen, werde ich meine Ziel sicher erreichen." „Das freut mich für dich. "Ein Wind kam auf und auf Hermines Armen war eine Gänsehaut zu sehen. Remus nahm sie in den Arm und wärmte sie. „Sag mal, wollen wir nicht lieber reingehen, es wird ziemlich kalt hier draußen." Sie nickte, befreite sich aus Remus Umarmung und beide gingen zurück zum Schloss. Dort angekommen brachte sie Remus noch bis zu ihren Räumen, gerade wollte Hermine sich verabschieden und ihren Turm betreten, als Remus sie in den Arm nahm und sie sanft küsste. Hermines Herz fing wie wild an zu schlagen. Als er den Kuss beendet hatte und ihr eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, ging Hermine mit einem glücklichen Lächeln. Als sie dann in ihren Bett lag und an die Decke starrte, dachte sie wieder über ihr Verhältnis zueinander nach. Wieso hatte sie immer dieses wunderbare Gefühl in Remus' nähe, dieses Gefühl hatte sie noch nie, außer bei Viktor und damals bei Ron, aber seitdem Viktor sie betrogen hatte, hatte sie das nicht mehr gespürt. Konnte es doch sein, dass sie Remus liebte? Wenn sie sich ihrer Gefühle doch endlich bewusste werden würde. Sie entschied sich, sich darüber ein anderes Mal Gedanken zu machen, denn das Training mit Professor McGonagall hatte sie sehr müde gemacht. /Animagus werden, das ist schwer..., dachte sie, bevor sie einschlief.


	9. Das Ziel erreicht und noch weiter

Das Ziel erreicht und noch weiter

Mittlerweile war schon eine Woche der Ferien ins Land gezogen und Hermine war jeden Tag bei Professor McGonagall, um das Animagus sein zu lernen und sie hatte es geschafft sich mittlerweile vollständig zu verwandeln und ihre Hauslehrerin lobte sie dafür, dass sie es so schnell geschafft hatte. Aber sie schaffte es noch nicht die Gestalt zu behalten, wenn Geräusche auftauchten aber da war sich Hermine sicher, dass würde sie auch schon schaffen.

Hermine saß gerade bei ihrer Hauslehrerin im Büro und war gerade dabei sich zu konzentrieren, denn Professor McGonagall machte ziemlichen Krach damit Hermine lernte sich auch bei solchen Situationen zu konzentrieren.  
Aber es war leichter gesagt als getan, denn Hermine hatte ziemlich Probleme ihre Animagus Form bei zu behalten, aber sie wusste das sie es schaffen musste und sie wusste das es klappen kann. Es gab etwas was Hermine sich wünschte, aber erst seit kurzem kam ihr der Gedanke. Wenn sie es geschafft hatte, wollte sie Remus begleiten, wenn er sich in einen Wolf verwandelte, vielleicht würde er sie nicht angreifen, wenn sie ein Animagus war wer weiß, aber sie wusste nicht wirklich warum sie das eigentlich wollte. Plötzlich wurde sie von ihrer Hauslehrerin aus ihren Gedanken geholt. Die ältere schaute sie an. „Meine Liebe, sie konzentrieren sich nicht genug, so wird das nie was werden." Hermine senkte den Kopf und nickte.

Hermine wusste das ihre Hauslehrerin Recht hatte und fing wieder an sich zu konzentrieren.  
Nach etwa 5 Stunden beendete Professor McGonagall die Stunde. „Also, ich denke morgen müssen wir noch mal eine Stunde machen und dann beherrschen sie es, denn das bessere konzentrieren das müssen sie alleine lernen." Hermine nickte und lächelte, sie hätte nie gedacht das sie es schaffen würde und das in so kurzer Zeit.

Sie stand auf der Treppe und schaute aus dem Fenster und sah Remus unten am See. Sie beschloss zu ihm runterzugehen und ihn mal zu fragen, was er von der Idee hält, dass sie als Wolf mit ihm zieht.

Sie lief die Treppen hinunter und kam, ganz aus der Puste, unten an und lief dann zum See. Remus drehte sich um und sah eine ziemliche fertige Hermine vor sich stehen. „Hermine ist alles ok?" „Ja, keine Panik Remus, ich bin nur gelaufen...", hechelte sie. „Sag mal Remus, ich habe eine Frage an dich..." „Ja, was denn Hermine?" „Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich mal mit dir ziehen würde?" „Wie... wie meinst du das?" „Na ja, wenn du dich verwandelst könnte ich mich ja auch in einen Wolf, also in meine Animagus Form verwandeln und dann mit dir ziehen." „Ich weiß nicht Hermine, ich weiß nicht ob ich dich dann nicht angreifen würde." „Remus, ich vertraue dir, dass du es nicht tust und außerdem verwandelst du dich erst wieder in einer Woche, bis dahin bin ich ein richtiger Animagus." Remus nickte und nahm Hermine in den Arm. „Danke, mein Engel, dass du diese Gefahr für mich auf dich nehmen willst." Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, aber eins wusste sie, sie fühlte sich wohl in seinen Armen.

Langsam wurde es windig draußen und beide beschlossen in Remus seine Räume zu gehen. Sie saßen da tranken Wein und unterhielten sich, sie redeten von der Zeit, wo sich kennenlernten und was alles passiert ist in der Zeit. Hermine erzählte von ihren Abendteuern mit Harry und Ron von denen Remus bis jetzt noch nichts wusste.

Es war ein sehr schöner Abend und beide lachten viel. „Hermine, aber eine Frage habe ich noch an dich..." „Ja, Remus, welche den?" „Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du die Gefahr auf dich nehmen willst, wenn ich zum Werwolf werde kann ich meistens nicht mal Freund von Feind unterscheiden." „Ja, Remus, ich bin sicher das ich das will und du wirst es auch nicht schaffen mich davon abzubringen, denn ich bin sicher das ich es schaffen kann das du mich nicht angreifen wirst!"  
Remus nickte, wenn ich dich anerkenne dann vielleicht, weil ich will dir nicht wehtun dafür liebe ich dich viel sehr Hermine..." Er hatte nur noch geflüstert. Hermine wurde rot, sie hätte nie gedacht das Remus solche Gefühle für sie hegt. Hermine schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak. „Ich sollte langsam gehen, es ist schon spät." Der Werwolf schaute sie an. „Willst du nicht lieber bei mir bleiben?" Hermine schaute ihn an, nickte aber und nahm Remus in ihre Arme und küsste ihn. Sie gingen ins Schlafzimmer und sie verbrachten wieder mal eine schöne Nacht miteinander.

Seit dieser Nacht sind ein paar Tage vergangen, morgen würde die Nacht sein, in der sich Remus wieder verwandeln würde. Professor McGonagall hatte den Unterricht mit Hermine nun beendet und Hermine hatte es geschafft ihre Konzentration zu halten und sie wurde immer besser. Remus war von der Idee das sie dabei sein wollte immer noch nicht so wirklich angetan, aber er wusste, dass er Hermine nicht zurück halten konnte. Hermine hatte nebenbei noch ein ganz anderes Problem, ihr war morgens in letzter Zeit immer ziemlich schlecht und sie wusste nicht wirklich woran es lag. Es war irgendwie nicht wirklich wichtig für sie, sie hoffte momentan eher, dass es klappen würde und Remus sie erkennt. Der Unterricht mit Snape verlief ganz normal. Meistens schwiegen beide sich an und Hermine merkte, das sie trotzdem immer noch ein ziemlich komisches Gefühl in seiner Gegenwart hatte aber deuten konnte sie es nicht.

Der Abend war gekommen und Hermine und Remus standen in der Heulenden Hütte und Remus wartet auf die Schmerzen die seine Verwandlungen ankündigten. Als Hermine sah, dass Remus sich auf den Boden kniete wusste sie, dass seine Verwandlung nun kam und sie nahm ihre Animagus Form an. Sie stand Remus gegenüber, der nun ein Werwolf war und dieser ging zu ihr, beschnupperte sie und leckte sie dann ab. Innerlich war Hermine glücklich, denn es hatte geklappt, dass was sie wollte hatte wirklich funktioniert.

Sie liefen durch den Wald und tobten rum, zum Schluss liefen sie zurück in die heulende Hütte und Hermine überlegte ob sie wagen sollte sich zurück zu verwandeln. Sie tat es, sie verwandelte sich zurück in ihre Menschengestalt, aber Remus der immer noch ein Werwolf war kümmerte das nicht und beide schliefen ein.

Als sie nächsten Morgen aufwachten lag Remus nackt neben Hermine, aber beiden machte es nichts aus, weil sie jeden ja schon so kannten Hermine freute sich über das so vertraute Gefühle zwischen ihnen. Remus war glücklich, denn er wusste, dass er jetzt nicht mehr alleine in seinen Nächten als Werwolf war.


End file.
